Les mains rouges
by Mona Dahl
Summary: Severus Rogue jonglait péniblement avec sa vie de professeur et l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour l'un de ses élèves. Jusqu'à découvrir la vérité, l'atroce vérité... et être mis face à ses propres vices. UA/HPSS
1. Les rumeurs de Poudlard

_Bonjour à ceux qui passeraient par là ! Voici la première fic qui je publie, mais qui n'est certes pas la première que j'écris (sauf que vous pouvez toujours courir pour voir les autres… ) ). Elle est un peu glauque, voire même très je pense, mais je voulais essayer de mettre en scène des caractères assez particuliers. J'espère que ça sera concluant. En tout cas, bonne lecture !_

_Edit __: Bon, à ce qu'il semblerait, n'accepte pas les points virgules, et mon clavier seul sait combien je les utilise. Donc si des phrases vous paraissent bizarres, c'est qu'il manque un point virgule… Et comme je ne vais pas y renoncer, vous pouvez toujours me contacter pour avoir la version normale._

**Les mains rouges**

**Chapitre un : Les rumeurs de Poudlard et leurs conséquences sur un professeur et son élève**

« Nous étudierons aujourd'hui la caractérisation de certaines espèces chimiques. Je vous prierai d'ouvrir vos livres à la page soixante-huit et de vous mettre en binôme pour suivre les instructions du manuel. »

Ces consignes, lancées par le professeur Severus Rogue entre le moment où il entrait dans sa salle de classe par la porte située derrière l'estrade, et celui où il en sortait par une autre porte du mur opposé, soulevèrent de veules protestations qui se fondirent rapidement dans la vague bruyante des raclements de chaises et des conversations reprises. Le professeur Rogue savait néanmoins que quand il reparaîtrait, chargé de bocaux, tout ceci s'apaiserait de nouveau. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à se faire craindre de ses élèves, ce qui constituait, à son avis, le seul moyen de s'en faire respecter. Car ce n'était pas une mince affaire de travailler à Poudlard, et d'enseigner aux fils et aux filles de chômeurs, prisonniers, et autres laissé-pour-compte de la société.

Il revint dans sa classe, et avec lui s'installa le silence. Il disposa les éléments qu'il tenait en main sur sa paillasse, les alignant soigneusement, puis inspecta ses élèves du regard. De tous ces adolescents en douzième année, à peine la moitié n'avait pas encore atteint la majorité. Les autres multipliaient les redoublements avec plus de facilité qu'ils ne multipliaient les chiffres.

« Vous savez comme moi que le matériel coûte cher et que nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous permettre de le saccager. C'est pourquoi au premier qui brisera le moindre agitateur de verre, je lui garantis qu'il ne connaîtra pas suffisamment de mots pour se faire pardonner », claqua-t-il sèchement.

Il ajouta, après une dernière œillade dissuasive : « Mettez-vous au travail ! »

Ayant rejoint sa place, le professeur Rogue commença à observer le défilé des visages et des mains qui manipulaient les flacons, tantôt habilement, tantôt avec plus de maladresse. Il se disait, comme à chaque année, comme à chaque cours, que jamais le niveau des élèves n'avait été si bas. Lui-même, alors qu'il n'avait rien eu d'un fort en thème, s'était montré bien meilleur qu'eux lors de sa propre scolarité à Poudlard. Il s'était même plutôt brillamment distingué en français et en chimie. Le professeur Slughorn n'était pourtant pas tendre.

Des doigts particulièrement maladroits le sortirent de sa rêverie. Il rattrapa le flacon de chlorure de zinc juste avant que celui-ci ne se renverse et répande son contenu sur la table et le plancher. Déjà prêt à foudroyer le petit incapable, ses yeux se durcirent davantage en reconnaissant Harry Potter, qui avait baissé la tête et plié l'échine. Severus n'aimait pas être confronté à ce garçon-là. Toujours courbé et toujours craintif il agissait comme s'il risquait d'être sauvagement frappé à tout moment. Severus s'en disait prodigieusement agacé, mais en vérité, cette attitude le mettait juste mal à l'aise.

« Que croyez-vous faire là, monsieur Potter ? siffla Severus. Retournez à votre place ! »

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il n'avait pu empêcher sa voix de dérailler sur la fin. Tout cela parce que le garçon avait glissé un œil à la fenêtre, et que Severus avait alors perçu l'éclat de son grand regard vert qui lui asséchait la gorge. Il détourna la tête. Harry Potter regagna sa table, où il était seul, le corps parcourut de violents tremblements.

C'était l'autre raison pour laquelle, plus que tout autre, Severus se sentait dérangé par la présence de Harry Potter. Il y avait dans son physique, sa démarche, son allure, quelque chose qui tourmentait le professeur et lui broyait les entrailles. Harry, pourtant, ne ressemblait pas à ces canons de beauté, forts et musclés, que l'époque imposait : il était petit, il était maigre. Mais il avait un visage tel que Severus le considérait comme miraculeux. Cette figure l'avait hanté dès les premiers jours de cours, de l'instant où il l'avait aperçu, puis le champ de vision s'était élargi et petit à petit, ce fut tout son corps, de la pointe de ses cheveux hirsutes et noirs comme de la suie, aux bouts de ses orteils qu'il devinait mignons sous les baskets usées, tout son corps qui le préoccupa des heures et des heures durant. Parfois, Severus le trouvait si désirable qu'il lui devenait douloureux de poser les yeux sur lui, ou tout simplement de penser à lui. Et le professeur, qui plaçait tant d'orgueil dans son maintien, ne supportait pas de perdre ainsi le contrôle.

Le garçon s'était rassis, tout au fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre. De son bureau, Severus le voyait mesurer, peser, verser, avec des mains si tremblantes qu'il croyait entendre les tubes à essais tintinnabuler entre ses doigts. Pressentant la catastrophe, il fut à ses côtés en un rien de temps. Il saisit sa petite main dans la sienne, et la tint fermement pour l'empêcher de sursauter davantage c'était la première fois qu'il osait le toucher, ou même rester si près de lui. L'odeur de sa sueur lui picotait délicieusement les narines sous sa paume, les tremblements se muèrent doucement en légers frissons. Bientôt, Harry se calma tout à fait, mais Severus ne se résolut pas à le lâcher pour autant. Il guida sa main et le tube à essais qu'elle empoignait vers les supports, où il glissa la verrerie. Quand cela fut fait, Severus chercha quelques secondes encore un prétexte pour conserver la main d'Harry dans la sienne, mais en vain. Enfin, ne voulant pas risquer d'attirer l'attention, il s'éloigna vivement, sans un mot, aussi étonné de lui-même que l'était Harry qui le suivit timidement du regard. Severus rejoignit son siège en titubant, l'air un peu gris. Son cœur tambourinait toujours anormalement dans sa poitrine lorsque la cloche sonna, une heure plus tard.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Severus ne connaissait en la personne de Harry qu'un adolescent solitaire, introverti à l'extrême. D'ailleurs, il ne lui savait pas d'amis. Au début, cela l'avait surpris : il lui avait semblé impossible, inimaginable, qu'un si joli garçon ne trouvât pas d'amis, ou tout au moins, d'admirateurs. Puis Severus s'était penché sur une explication : la beauté de Harry était si inhabituelle qu'elle devait déranger plus qu'attirer. Enfin, ses tenues vestimentaires ne l'aidaient pas non plus. Chaque matin, en effet, il arrivait accoutré d'espèces de guenilles grises, larges comme des toiles de parachutes, qui retombaient sur sa fragile silhouette aussi improprement que du fumier sur une fleur des champs. Il portait aussi de grandes lunettes rondes qui mangeaient la moitié de son visage, dont la monture chancelait sur son nez mince et délicieux. A vrai dire, tout paraissait trop grand autour de lui, qui était si menu. Severus avait entendu toutes sortes de choses à son propos, des choses plus ou moins mesquines. Il y avait d'abord ces réflexions sur sa constante rêverie qui le coupait du monde, et que, du reste, le professeur ne pouvait qu'affirmer ensuite des racontars sur sa négligence, et ses mauvaises notes. Certains le traitaient de chien galeux, ce qui révoltait souvent Severus. Quelquefois, il avait la solide impression d'être le seul à percevoir les richesses de la beauté deHarry, derrière son rideau de crasse et de misère.

Lui l'avait remarqué dès le début. Ses yeux d'un vert merveilleux, grands et humides comme le Pacifique, qui fixaient le vide plus souvent que les êtres humains ses cheveux d'encre noire sales et emmêlés sa peau diaphane et son front pur et ses cils longs, longs, qui laissaient des traînées d'ombre sur ses pommettes et sa bouche de pétale de rose et son cou fin, gracile tout cela, Severus l'avait remarqué. Et qu'importait, alors, que ses joues soient creuses, ou ses bras sans chair ni muscles, ou ses os horriblement saillants. Une sorte de charme allait envoûter ceux qui posaient le regard sur le garçon, et ils n'en percevaient après plus les défauts, rien qu'une harmonie incommode, affreuse.

L'image du garçon avait surgi dans son esprit, et il n'arrivait plus à l'en chasser. Elle était comme une marionnette que ses pensées faisaient bouger à leur guise. Devant l'écran de ses paupières closes, comme sur un écran de cinéma, Severus voyait Harry assis à sa paillasse, comme tout à l'heure, dans la salle de cours, les mains tremblantes, prêt à provoquer une catastrophe avec l'acide chlorhydrique. Et lui était dans son dos et lui tenait les mains, pour les guider doucement. Cette fois-ci, il ne les lâchait pas après que le tube à essais eut été mis en sûreté. Il ouvrait de son pouce les poings crispés de l'adolescent et lui caressait tendrement les paumes avec, ses paumes qui étaient un peu moites, et un peu calleuses. Il imaginait la sensation que cela devait procurer de frotter contre les mains calleuses de Harry ses doigts également rugueux. Puis il remontait lentement le long de ses bras fluets, les câlinant au passage, avant de l'encercler de ses deux bras et de le presser contre sa poitrine. Il penchait le visage et l'enfouissait dans le cou du garçon qui sentait le pain chaud, un parfum fragile et ténu, à peine perceptible et il respirait à grandes bouffées cette odeur exquise. Ils restaient longtemps ainsi enlacés, jusqu'à ce que Harry se mette à fredonner un air qui lui semblait familier alors il commençait à balancer les hanches d'avant en arrière, à les appuyer contre le dos de son élève. Un brasier lui enflammait les reins, qui voulait déferler entre les cuisses de Harry, gémissant. Il ondulait de plus en plus vite la chanson de Harry s'étranglait dans sa gorge, d'où coulait désormais un flot de soupirs. Tout à coup, leurs pantalons furent à leurs chevilles, sans qu'ils n'y touchent. Severus avait vaguement conscience d'être encore dans la classe, et ne se souciait pas de savoir si les autres élèves avaient aussi mystérieusement disparus que leurs vêtements. Il se pencha, entraînant Harry à faire de même. Harry avait les bras tendus devant lui, les mains fermement accrochées à la table. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa bouche était ouverte – il s'en échappait d'ailleurs de ravissants bruits de plaisir. Le nez de Severus était toujours planté dans sa gorge, mais sa langue s'était mise à laper amoureusement la chair de sa nuque. Ses doigts s'aventuraient maintenant sous le tee-shirt trop grand de l'adolescent, et caressaient avec dévotion chaque carré de peau qu'ils rencontraient. Elle était lisse et douce, un peu collante à cause de la chaleur traînante d'octobre. Le professeur devinait ainsi chaque contour du corps du garçon, l'apprenait avec ses mains, et il perdait la tête un peu plus chaque seconde. Il bougeait contre lui avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Il sentait avec extase son sexe gonflé et brûlant buter contre les hanches de Harry. Au bout d'un moment, sans qu'il comprît comment, il n'atterrit plus sur ses fesses, mais _entre_ elles. En éprouvant la chaleur du garçon tout autour de lui, il crut mourir. Il n'y avait rien pour décrire ou comparer cette sensation. Sa verge comprimée dans cet étau tiède, humide, était douloureuse, mais il ne s'en serait dégagé pour rien au monde. L'impression d'être imbriqué au plus profond de Harry, de s'être fondu en lui, comme s'il ne devait plus jamais ressortir de cet abri inaccessible à tout autre, faisait chanceler son cœur et ses jambes, pulser son sexe, et lui coupait le souffle. Harry était à lui, tout à lui, avec sa beauté incompréhensible et ses yeux si tristes.

Severus esquissa un mouvement, un tout petit mouvement, dans l'intimité du garçon, mais sa poitrine durement oppressée sous l'effet de la jouissance l'arrêta. C'était si bon… Tant, qu'il s'éveilla en inspirant bruyamment, le cœur en panique. Il s'était endormi, sur une chaise dans la salle des professeurs, et avait cessé de respirer sous la puissance du rêve le manque d'air l'avait propulsé hors du sommeil.

Le professeur eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre pied avec la réalité. Son souffle toujours haletant, il dissipait les dernières brumes de son rêve qui lui apparut lentement dans toute son horrible signification. Il avait dépassé toutes les limites. Il se trouvait terriblement méprisable, en cet instant. Puis, en voyant sa hampe turgescente tendre le tissu de son pantalon, il faillit fondre en larmes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La rumeur s'était propagée deux jours après l'incident du cours de chimie. Elle avait éclaté comme une bombe : sur le miroir des toilettes pour filles des deuxième, troisième et quatrième étages du lycée, avait été rédigée, avec du rouge à lèvre, une large inscription, qui disait en lettres rageuses « Harry Potter est une grosse pute ». Il était assez insolite que ce genre d'insultes visât un garçon, car ces morsures de vipères ne dépassaient jamais un cercle essentiellement féminin. Ceci, donc, étonna, et en deux heures, les trois quarts de l'établissement étaient au courant, et plus de la moitié avait visité au moins l'un des étages. On se renseigna ensuite sur l'identité du garçon dont il était question, et en l'espace d'une journée, Harry était devenu tristement populaire. On gloussait sur son passage, on jugeait qu'il ressemblait effectivement à une fille, et que finalement, c'était peut-être vrai ce que racontaient les murs de toilettes pour fille, et qu'il se faisait sans aucun doute enfiler pour de l'argent, c'était même évident.

Le principal intéressé ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il était le sujet de toutes les moqueries. En vérité, il ne savait même pas ce qui se disait à son sujet : il n'avait pas d'amis pour l'informer, n'allait pas dans les toilettes pour femmes, et n'écoutait pas les conversations des autres. Il ne l'apprit que le lendemain, lorsqu'une personne plus clémente ou plus cruelle que les autres s'avança et lui expliqua que partout, on le traitait de sale pute. Que c'était écrit sur les miroirs des toilettes pour filles des deuxième, troisième, et quatrième étages. Harry blêmit considérablement, ce qui eut pour effet, comme il avait naturellement une peau très pâle, de le rendre plus cadavérique encore on eut presque dit qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Des tremblements le prirent, et il commença à courir vers les latrines du deuxième étage. Dans sa cavalcade, il bouscula, sans s'en apercevoir, son professeur de sciences physiques, Severus Rogue.

Severus non plus n'était pas au courant de ce qui se murmurait à propos de Harry. Ce n'était pas son genre de prêter attention aux bavardages d'adolescents. Mais quand Harry le percuta dans le couloir du deuxième étage, il se lança à sa poursuite, prétextant le besoin de lui infliger une retenue pour violation du règlement intérieur - bien qu'il sût pertinemment que la seule et vraie raison le poussant à faire cela était qu'il se trouvait bien incapable de détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette souple. Il le suivit donc, et ne le rattrapa qu'au moment où ils parvenaient devant la porte des toilettes pour filles. Son poing, en voulant saisir le coude du garçon, se referma sur du vide. Harry venait de passer la porte des toilettes. Severus le talonna, réellement fâché cette fois-ci. Néanmoins, le spectacle qui s'étalait devant ses yeux à l'intérieur le figea net.

Harry fixait le miroir accroché au mur, pâle comme un mort, tous ses membres secoués de spasmes. A ses pieds, une fille était agenouillée, qui pleurait et se tordait les mains en sanglotant. Severus la reconnut comme étant l'une de ses élèves de dernière année. Elle levait vers le garçon son regard mouillé et répétait « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça, j'ai essayé de l'effacer avant que tu le vois, je suis désolée, c'est vraiment affreux ce qu'ils disent, pardon, j'aurais due être plus rapide. » En effet, à terre traînait un chiffon tâché de rouge, qui avait manifestement servi à nettoyer le large miroir. Severus tourna ses yeux dessus. L'inscription avait en grande partie disparue, mais la graisse du rouge à lèvres s'était comme incrustée sur la surface réfléchissante, et les mots demeuraient déchiffrables. En les lisant, le professeur se sentit bouleversé. Il regarda à nouveau son élève, à la recherche d'une explication. Mais ce dernier s'échappa tout d'un coup, forçant le barrage que constituait le corps de Severus.

« Attends ! », s'écria le professeur. Harry, cependant, était déjà loin.

Severus passa l'heure suivante à fouiller les bâtiments à sa recherche. Il avait l'intuition que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire. Les mots du miroir tournaient et retournaient dans son esprit, gonflant sa tête d'interrogations qu'il avait repoussées jusque-là, mais auxquelles il ne semblait plus pouvoir échapper.

Il retrouva le garçon dans les vestiaires du gymnase, assis sur l'un des bancs, le regard vitreux et perdu sur le mur en face de lui. Severus demeura immobile quelques minutes, le contemplant baigné de la lumière blanche d'un midi d'octobre. Les rayons passaient à travers sa peau translucide, allumaient des brasiers rouges sur les contours de son profil. En sentant ses yeux descendre sur la ligne gracieuse de sa nuque, le professeur se secoua. Mais à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à faire un pas, Harry se redressa brutalement et poussa un cri horrible, une sorte de long sanglot déchirant, jaillissant du fond de son ventre. Puis, il se mit à frapper sur les murs en béton de toutes ses forces, à coups de pied et de poing, tout en hurlant, et la violence de ses gestes croissait de secondes en secondes. A la fin, il en vint à se projeter littéralement sur les cloisons, sans plus de soucis pour les bleus qui apparaissaient déjà sur tout son corps. Severus était pétrifié. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se déroulait devant lui, et n'osait pas plus intervenir que prendre la fuite. Harry, d'ordinaire si calme, si tranquille, semblait pris d'une telle frénésie de rage et de violence qu'il était parvenu à effrayer l'impassible professeur. Cependant, le garçon s'apaisa de lui-même, lorsque, ayant vu du sang couler de sa main blessée, il se laissa glisser au sol et s'y recroquevilla en pleurant. De nouveau, Severus voulut s'approcher, le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler. Mais au même moment, la fille qui nettoyait tout à l'heure le rouge à lèvres des toilettes apparut et le dépassa sans lui accorder un regard. Elle s'assit par terre, près de la boule minuscule qu'était à présent Harry, sans toutefois le toucher. Elle tenait un sandwich à la main, dont la vue rappela à Severus qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné. Il jeta un dernier regard aux deux adolescents sur le carrelage, avant de se résigner à faire demi-tour. Il éprouvait le sentiment amer de s'être fait doublé par cette fille, qui gagnait ainsi le droit de prendre soin à sa place du jeune garçon.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La fille resta silencieuse de longues minutes. Elle ne bougeait pas, et seule sa respiration élevait sa poitrine à un rythme léger et régulier. Le bruit de son souffle se perdait dans celui des hoquets agités de Harry. Lui ne faisait pas un geste non plus il était étendu là, essoufflé par ses larmes, comme anéanti de fatigue. Ce n'est que lorsque ses sanglots s'éteignirent, après un temps infini, qu'il releva insensiblement la tête et parut remarquer la présence de la jeune fille. Il n'eut l'air ni surpris, ni fâché. Ses yeux étaient tout à fait vides, sans éclat. La fille avança une main timide et lui toucha doucement les cheveux – et si elle fut répugnée de constater à quel point ils étaient sales, elle ne le montra pas. Elle dit juste : « Je ne t'ai pas vu à la cafétéria. Je t'ai apporté un sandwich. Peut-être que tu n'as pas très faim, mais mange-le quand même. Il ne faut pas rester sans manger, c'est dangereux. »

Harry l'examina attentivement, comme s'il cherchait à déceler un piège. Il avait reconnu la fille qui effaçait le message sur le miroir des toilettes, un peu plus tôt, et qui s'excusait aussi véhémentement que si c'était elle-même qui l'avait inscrit. Elle n'était pas très jolie, mais elle n'était pas laide non plus. Elle avait des yeux tombants, aux iris noirs, et d'épais cheveux châtains coupés au carré, encadrant son visage pointu. Son expression était celle d'une mère triste de voir son enfant maltraité par ses camarades elle respirait la compassion. Harry n'était jamais entré dans une église, mais il se dit à cet instant qu'une sainte devait posséder ce visage-là. Toujours étendu sur le sol, il tendit le bras vers le sandwich qu'elle lui proposait, s'en empara puis il y mordit à pleine dent, et mâcha lentement. Le pain de mie était moelleux, la salade croquante, le jambon goûteux. Jamais il ne lui semblait avoir mangé quelque chose d'aussi délicieux, à cet instant. Le morceau glissa dans son estomac, et Harry lutta pour l'y garder. La faim ne lui était plus aussi douloureuse, mais son ventre supportait mal l'intrusion d'aliments. Il termina le sandwich en quelques bouchées, qu'il mastiquait avec soin et avalait avec tout autant de précautions. La fille en sortit un deuxième, qu'il prit également, mais ne mangea pas. Au lieu de cela, il le cacha dans la poche de son pantalon élimé et trois fois trop large. Il sentait déjà les bouts du premier sandwich remonter le long de son œsophage et macérer au fond de sa gorge. L'autre ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Harry après un long silence.

Sa voix était faible et cassée.

- Anita Parks, répondit-elle. Mais tu peux m'appeler Annie.

Harry renifla, et se tut.

- Merci, Annie », fit-il néanmoins au bout d'un certain temps.

Tous deux se relevèrent quand résonna la sonnerie, et gagnèrent sans un mot de plus leurs salles respectives.

Harry constata dans l'après-midi que tous les miroirs avaient été soigneusement lavés ce qui n'empêcha pas les mêmes mots de réapparaître le lendemain, marqués au rouge à lèvres sur les emplacements de la veille. Et tandis qu'une main acharnée s'obstina plusieurs jours de suite à réécrire encore et encore la même féroce inscription, il s'en trouva une autre qui, inlassablement, l'effaçait le jour suivant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le quatrième jour de cette malveillante mise en scène, Severus rencontra Anita Parks dans les latrines du quatrième étage, en train d'astiquer la grande glace. Il était midi. Anita Parks eut l'air un instant surprise de le voir, puis elle esquissa un doux sourire, et retourna à sa tâche. Il la regarda faire, appuyé contre la porte d'un cabinet chacun des deux se jaugeait de temps à autres à travers la surface glacée du miroir. Aucun des deux ne prononça une parole.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? fit le professeur quand il comprit qu'Anita Parks ne se déciderait pas à entamer la conversation.

- Ca, quoi ?, demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Elle laissa le silence perdurer un long moment, si bien que Severus crut qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Puis elle lança tout à coup :

- J'ai de la peine pour lui, professeur.

Severus parut interloqué.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui plairait de vous entendre dire ça.

- Mais j'ai de la peine pour tout le monde, continua la fille. J'ai de la peine pour la fille qui s'est sentie obligée de faire autant de mal, dit-elle en désignant la glace souillée de rouge à lèvres, j'ai de la peine pour ceux qui se sont moqué de Harry, j'ai de la peine pour vous aussi, professeur…

Et disant cela, elle leva vers lui un regard vague qui le dérangea profondément. Elle ajouta, cette fois faisant face au reflet de son propre visage :

- Et j'ai peur aussi.

Severus attendit une explication, qui ne vint pas tout de suite. Elle consentit à poursuivre, enfin, après cinq minutes de silence.

- Professeur, je me demande, et si c'était à prendre au premier degré ? Pas comme une insulte, vous savez, mais comme un… un secret… qu'on dévoilerait…

- Quoi donc ?

- Et bien le message…

- Ce… Cette immondice ?

Anita Parks hocha la tête. Severus s'indigna aussitôt.

- Allons, c'est n'importe quoi ! Potter n'est pas… une pute ou quelque chose comme ça !

- En êtes-vous certain ? répliqua doucement Anita Parks.

Le professeur pâlit.

- Et bien… Non, je… C'est très grave ce que vous insinuez là, mademoiselle, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de penser ça ?

Il la vit se mordre l'intérieur des joues, et s'empourprer.

- Rien… Rien de particulier, je me posais juste la question…

- Mademoiselle Parks, la coupa-t-il, si vous possédez une quelconque information, vous devez nous la dire. Je vous répète que c'est très grave.

- Ce ne sont… Ce ne sont que des soupçons. Je n'ai pas de preuves. Mais vous… Enfin, vous, vous pourriez peut-être l'aider. Demander à ce qu'on voit ce qui se passe chez lui, et tout ça.

Severus sentait une angoisse sourde grossir et gronder dans son ventre.

- J'irai en parler au principal. »

Ce qu'il fit dès que le temps le lui permit, c'est-à-dire à la fin de la dernière heure de classe. Il pénétra en trombe dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, qui était assis derrière sa grande table de travail, la mine harassée, noyé sous les papiers. Severus et Albus Dumbledore étaient amis de longue date, depuis que le principal avait tiré son ancien élève d'un bien mauvais pas. Il advint ensuite que Severus, par reconnaissance, et malgré ses nombreuses qualifications qui auraient pu le mener dans les locaux des plus prestigieuses universités, choisit d'enseigner dans ce lycée de seconde zone, où travaillait Albus. Il était mis face, chaque jour, à tout ce que l'Angleterre avait d'exclus et de marginaux, mais le supportait tant bien que mal, et essayait d'accompagner Albus dans son rêve fou d'instruction et d'égalité. Son autre motivation, beaucoup plus secrète, était que tous ces élèves lui renvoyaient l'image de celui qu'il était quand il avait leur âge. Il espérait intimement, quoiqu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, qu'il pourrait les aider comme lui-même avait été secouru.

« Je voudrais faire un signalement, déclara-t-il sans ambages.

Le principal leva vers lui de petits yeux fatigués.

- A quel propos ?

- C'est au sujet de Harry Potter. Vous êtes au courant de ce qui se passe autour de lui, ces derniers temps et bien nous sommes plusieurs personnes à penser que ce n'est pas innocent. On pense que certaines choses ne devraient pas être comme il faut dans sa vie.

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un mensonge plutôt une façon habile de tourner la vérité pour gagner son interlocuteur. Cependant, Albus ne répondit absolument pas comme il s'y attendait.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous, pour le moment, mon garçon.

Il avait énoncé ceci d'une voix abominablement lasse, qui laissa perplexe l'enseignant.

- Albus, je crois que vous ne comprenez pas. Il y a peut-être prostitution, voire proxénétisme derrière ça !

- Non, Severus, c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas : on en est déjà au onzième signalement pour maltraitance depuis le début de l'année. Avec le vôtre, on atteint le douzième. Et nous ne sommes même pas en novembre, bon sang !

Albus avait élevé le ton d'une manière tout à fait inhabituelle, désespérée. Severus sentit le malaise le prendre, et le parcourir en un long frisson qui remonta le long de son dos.

-Albus, que se passe-t-il ?

- Le ministère vient encore de réduire nos subventions, dit le principal d'une voix sans timbre. Nous n'avons que trois assistantes sociales pour pas moins de quatre mille élèves qui ne semblent jamais avoir eu plus besoin d'aide. Et il y a… Il y a cette affaire de meurtre, dans laquelle Andrea Hupkins est impliqué. Il a tué son beau-père d'un coup de revolver. Nos élèves commettent des parricides, désormais ! termina-t-il, apparemment bouleversé.

Severus demeura coi. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait empêcher le vieil homme de baisser les bras. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami abandonner ses grandes utopies et sa foi en un monde meilleur. Albus connaissait pourtant l'étendu de la misère humaine, dans laquelle il pataugeait jour après jour, et il ne s'était jamais découragé mais cette histoire de meurtre paraissait l'avoir anéanti. C'était une goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder un grand vase. Le professeur gigota sur sa chaise inconfortable. Il savait que sans le soutien d'Albus, sans sa confiance intrépide, lui aussi laisserait tout tomber. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'en être satisfait.

- Albus… Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Juste… N'abandonnez pas. Tous ces gosses ont besoin de personnes comme vous, et je vous assure que ça ne courre pas les rues. Je suis là pour vous épauler même si ça devient dur.

Le principal eut un maigre sourire. La lumière qui habitait coutumièrement ses yeux reparut quelques brèves secondes.

- Vous êtes un ami précieux, murmura-il. Vous pensez que c'est grave, pour Harry Potter ? demanda-t-il après une pause.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Severus. Mais ça pourrait. Et je ne souhaite pas spécialement le retrouver dans une morgue trop prématurément.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire, conclut pensivement le principal.

Severus le remercia et se redressa pour sortir.

- Ha, j'oubliais, s'exclama Albus. Puisqu'on parle de lui, le professeur Quirell m'a averti que monsieur Potter ne venait plus en cours de maths depuis trois semaines. Puis-je compter sur vous pour le faire revenir ?

- D'accord », accepta Severus.

Puis, sur ces dernières paroles, il passa la porte.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Deux semaines plus tard, quand il vit qu'aucune disposition n'avait été mise en place pour Harry, Severus commença à s'agiter. En classe, il ne quittait plus Harry des yeux ailleurs, il avait toujours son image en tête. La fille au rouge à lèvres qui avait persévéré pendant dix jours, s'était finalement lassée de devoir recommencer tous les matins son fastidieux travail. Cependant, Harry paraissait changé. Il y avait plus de mélancolie et de tristesse dans ses yeux que jamais auparavant. Son regard rêveur passait à travers les personnes comme si elles n'étaient que des ombres.

Cette attente mettait le professeur dans un état d'énervement anxieux. Un soir, il rentra chez lui, il était seul, il but un verre de gin pour s'apaiser. Puis un deuxième. Lorsqu'au bout du cinquième, il s'aperçut que la tension dans ses membres ne s'était pas évanouie, il prit une décision. S'emparant des clés de sa voiture, il s'enfonça dans la nuit, en direction de Little Whinging.

Il se gara devant une maison de briques blanches entourée d'un jardin impeccablement entretenu, où fleurissaient des gardénias, des hortensias et des bégonias. Sa tête était lourde et légèrement embrumée, du fait de l'alcool et de l'audace de ce qu'il allait faire. Il sonna à la porte avec l'impression de ne pas agir de lui-même, et d'assister passivement à ce qui allait se produire à travers la vitre de ses yeux. Un homme lui ouvrit, aussi large que haut, des petits yeux humides et malsains fendant le milieu de son visage, et une abominable moustache poisseuse frémissant au-dessus de sa bouche.

« C'est pour quoi ? cracha-t-il, exhalant une haleine puante et avinée.

Severus fut pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait rien prévu, rien prévu du tout, ignorait comment réagir, quoi répondre. Finalement, il opta pour quelque chose de sincère.

- Je… Je voudrais voir Harry Potter, dit-il avec un ton égaré.

L'homme parut sourire, mais sur sa figure, cela ressemblait davantage à une grimace ses yeux luirent plus intensément, donnant la chair de poule au professeur.

- C'est cent livres, déclara-t-il.

Et il tendit sa large main bouffie de graisse.

La bouche de Severus s'ouvrit. Il essaya de parler mais n'y parvint pas. Sa langue lui semblait toute sèche, pâteuse, lourde comme du plomb. Un nœud se forma dans son ventre, et il prit sur lui de ne pas vomir sur le perron tout ce qu'il avait avalé ces dernières heures. Voir se concrétiser toutes ses craintes, tous ses soupçons à propos de Harry le mettait dans un état atroce d'horreur et d'incrédulité. Néanmoins, il tira d'une poche de sa veste un porte monnaie, où il trouva un billet de cinquante livre, deux billets de vingt livres et deux autres de dix, et tremblant, il tendit l'argent nécessaire à celui qu'il supposait être Vernon Dursley, l'oncle de Harry.

Ce dernier s'écarta alors pour le laisser entrer. Si Severus y avait prêté attention, il aurait noté que la maison était aussi propre et nette que le jardin. Mais ses yeux restèrent fixés devant lui, presque inconscient de ce qui se déroulait, pendant que Vernon Dursley le conduisait à l'étage supérieur, dans une petite buanderie où, en dépit de l'heure tardive, un jeune garçon s'activait à repasser du linge. Une pleine bassine de vêtements entassés attendait derrière lui de passer sous son fer chaud. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans le réduit, les immenses yeux verts de Harry se levèrent dans leur direction. La fatigue les voilait, et deux cernes alourdissaient ses paupières. En reconnaissant son professeur de sciences physiques aux côtés de son oncle, cependant, son regard perdit, pour la première fois depuis que Severus le connaissait, son habituelle ternissure. Un éclat dans ses pupilles s'alluma, puis s'intensifia mais c'était une lueur de peur, d'accusation, et dans le même temps, d'absolue résignation.

- J'ai un client, le môme. Tâche d'être gentil avec lui, ricana Dursley.

Harry s'était mis à trembler si fort que Severus pouvait entendre ses dents claquer. Il secouait la tête compulsivement, mais à part cela, il ne bougeait pas de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Voyant ceci, son oncle se fâcha : sa face prit une violente couleur rouge, et d'une main lourde, il attrapa le garçon par les cheveux, et sous le regard horrifié de Severus, le balança sur le sol du corridor. Le fer à repasser chuta sur le carrelage de la buanderie sous la brusquerie du geste. Harry, qui ne se relevait pas suffisamment vite au goût de Dursley, reçut une gifle de sa part, qui envoya sa tête frapper contre le mur. Un peu de sang était apparu sur le papier peint quand l'énorme bonhomme releva son neveu d'une poigne douloureuse sur son bras. Ceci parut agacer l'homme, qui cria :

- Regarde ce que tu as fait, espèce de bon à rien ! Tu nettoieras ça quand tu auras fini !

Puis, il jeta le garçon à l'intérieur d'une pièce sombre avec un coup de pied dans le dos, en ajoutant :

- Après tu finiras le repassage. Pas question pour toi de dormir avant ! Pétunia veut que tout soit prêt demain. Sinon, gare à toi !

Durant tout le temps de ce sordide échange, Severus ne fit qu'observer la scène, trop choqué pour intervenir. Il crut pendant un instant que Harry allait se briser sous la violence des coups, lui qui était si petit et si maigre face à cet homme trop imposant. Mais hormis les tremblements, Harry ne broncha pas.

Dursley se tourna ensuite vers lui :

- Bon, vous venez ? J'ai pas que ça à faire !

Severus s'avança et pénétra dans la pièce que lui indiquait l'oncle de Harry, en faisant de son mieux pour masquer ses propres frémissements. La porte de la chambre retomba sur lui et les plongea dans l'obscurité. Il actionna l'interrupteur, ce qui eut pour effet d'allumer une ampoule qui pendait nue au plafond, révélant une chambre d'une indigence à pleurer. Il n'y avait là qu'un lit de fer blanc, rouillé, branlant, et une armoire rongée par les mites le papier peint était sale, déchiré par endroit, la moquette était moisie. Il se dégageait de la toute petite pièce une odeur âcre, fétide, oppressante, d'humidité, de renfermé et de quelque d'autre que Severus ne parvenait pas à déterminer. L'unique fenêtre, constata-t-il, avait été murée et ne laissait plus filtrer un seul courant d'air. Mais au milieu de tout cela –et c'était certainement le plus odieux aux yeux du professeur -, il y avait Harry tapi dans un coin, dont les soubresauts devenaient presque convulsifs. Il grattait la cloison contre laquelle il s'était collé, comme s'il cherchait à y percer un passage pour s'y cacher il murmurait tout en secouant la tête :

- Non, non, non, oh non, non…

Les larmes qu'il se refusait à laisser s'échouer sur ses joues rendaient ses yeux incroyablement brillants. Il offrait ainsi une telle image du désespoir que le cœur de Severus se compressa. Le dernier voile que l'alcool avait posé sur sa vision des choses se déchira en un instant, et il embrassait pleinement maintenant toute l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Harry. Il manqua de peu de s'effondrer à son tour.

En deux enjambées, il s'était accroupi en face de lui. Il entendit Harry pousser un petit cri d'angoisse lorsqu'il l'enserra de ses deux bras il haleta lui-même en sentant ses mains se refermer, à travers les vieilles hardes, sur un corps bien plus maigre que tout ce à quoi il s'était imaginé. Il n'eut pas même la force d'être un tant soit peu ému de recueillir enfin contre son torse le garçon qui l'avait tenu éveillé des nuits entières. Il chuchota à son oreille :

- Tout va bien, Harry, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas ici pour te faire du mal ou quoique ce soit, on va partir tout les deux, tu verras, ma voiture est dehors, on va partir, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, fais-moi confiance, plus personne ne te fera du mal, viens, lève-toi.

Harry était désemparé. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que quelqu'un soit réellement là pour lui venir en aide, et qu'il s'agisse avec ça du professeur qui paraissait le moins lui porter d'affection. Sa méfiance l'alertait, criait au traquenard. Mais il l'attendait si impatiemment, sa chance de s'échapper, de toute façon que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire ? Il était tellement épuisé... De plus, la voix inquiète et précipitée du professeur le rassurait et Harry s'autorisa à penser que ce n'était pas là un nouveau piège. Il obtempéra, cependant ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus et il s'affala contre Severus. Son professeur le prit alors tendrement dans ses bras, et le garçon ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elles roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues lui était devenu tout à fait incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Son regard s'était bloqué sur le visage de Severus, et malgré sa tête ballottant de tous côtés, il y resta fixé Harry ne cessa pas un instant de le contempler, comme de très loin. Il se sentait malade, dans un état second, peut-être était-ce la fatigue, ou la faim, ou encore le soulagement d'avoir enfin une personne que l'emmènerait loin de cette maison. Ses membres n'étaient plus que du coton. Son cœur frappait terriblement vite dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux.

Severus descendit l'escalier, son élève inconscient dans les bras. Le sang battait dans ses tempes, une détermination et un courage qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvés irrigant tout son corps. Il traversa le hall d'entrée, duquel il put apercevoir le monstrueux Dursley assis dans un canapé, lui faisant dos, braillant avec la télévision il lui décocha, quoique l'autre ne pût rien remarquer, un regard de dégoût immonde. Severus fut étonné de constater à quel point il lui fut facile de s'éclipser sans alerter personne, en enlevant un garçon - ou plutôt en l'arrachant à l'enfer.

A suivre.

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre d'une histoire qui devrait en compter environ cinq. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais ça sera jamais plus que tout ce que j'ai pu écrire avant disons que ça va me servir d'entraînement pour des projets de plus grande envergure. Je ne promets pas de poster rapidement, ni même régulièrement, je tenterai juste de boucler tout ceci avant la fin des vacances (et même ça, ce n'est pas dit…). _

_A part ça, vous avez entrevu ici deux personnages de mon crû, Anita Parks et Andrea Hupkins, qui me plaisent bien. Ils sont issus du même « clan », autrement dit, quand ils apparaissent dans une histoire, d'autres personnages ne sont pas loin… Si ça vous intéresse, je pourrais faire la description détaillée de l'histoire de cette « famille » assez peu banale, à la fin. A bientôt !_


	2. La deuxième naissance de Harry Potter

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, que j'ai fini hier, et que je poste dans la précipitation pour ne pas avoir à faire ma grande remise en question, décréter que c'est de la [insérer le type de déjection approprié] et tout effacer, sans avoir forcément envie de recommencer. Donc vous avez là un chapitre auquel je n'ai accordé qu'une rapide relecture, et je me dis que j'aurais grand besoin d'un ou d'une bêta… Enfin voilà, en cas de tomates et autres œufs d'autruche, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres justifications. Mais bon, il se peut aussi que ce soit génial, et que je ne m'en rende pas encore tout à fait compte. =D (Bon, on ne va pas trop s'avancer non plus…) Ha !, et il y a toujours cette histoire de points virgule que j'utilise à outrance, et qui, malheureusement, ne s'affichent pas sur le site. Donc, encore une fois, mailez-moi pour avoir la version avec points virgule._

**Les mains rouges**

**Chapitre 2 : La deuxième naissance de Harry Potter**

Tout au long du trajet qui le menait de Little Whinging jusqu'à l'Impasse du Tisseur, où il vivait, Severus jeta de fréquents coups d'œil au garçon allongé sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Harry s'était réanimé, mais il demeurait dans un état second : tremblant violemment, les yeux démesurément écarquillés, il marmonnait des paroles indistinctes qui prenaient quelquefois de l'ampleur. Sous la lumière intermittente des réverbères, il n'avait jamais paru à Sévérus si beau, si pâle et si misérable.

Une fois arrivés devant son immeuble, le professeur reprit le garçon dans ses bras et le transporta jusqu'à son appartement, au cinquième étage. Harry chercha à se débattre, avec son regard égaré, mais ses maigres forces finirent rapidement par s'épuiser, et il retomba inconscient quelques instants plus tard. La porte était ouverte, ce qui signifiait que son filleul était rentré. Severus gagna sa propre chambre, tandis qu'un jeune homme blond, surpris de le voir revenir si tard, serrant contre lui un petit paquet humain, si léger, marchait sur ses talons en le harcelant de questions. Severus déposa Harry sur son lit, et tentait tant bien que mal de repousser les interrogations pressantes de son filleul. Tout semblait lui parvenir de loin, comme s'il se trouvait lui-même à l'extérieur de son corps et assistait à la scène en simple spectateur, de l'autre côté d'une vitre embuée. Il défit son élève des vêtements rapiécés qu'il portait son souffle se coupa devant ce qui s'offrit à sa vue. La vie du garçon était comme gravée sur son corps. Il y a avait la faim, la peur, la souffrance. Il était d'une maigreur extrême, répugnante, et des cicatrices plus ou moins épaisses marquaient sa peau un peu partout en abondance, sans même parler des bleus qui la tâchaient de toute part. Une cicatrice particulièrement large et particulièrement visible striait son ventre en diagonale elle laissait croire que quelqu'un s'était amusé, avec un couteau, à lui entailler largement le corps. Severus lutta contre la nausée qui l'assaillait.

« Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda le jeune homme blond, livide.

Severus se posait exactement la même question.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La vie de Harry Potter n'avait été jusque là qu'une suite désastreuse d'évènements atroces. Tout avait commencé quand, à l'âge de un an, il avait réchappé à l'accident de voiture qui tua ses parents, le rendant par le même coup le pupille légal de sa tante maternelle, la seule famille encore vivante qui lui restait. Or cette tante, sous ses apparences de bonne et respectable ménagère, recelait un monstre sadique et envieux. Elle s'était mariée à un homme de la même espèce qu'elle, plus fruste cependant, dont la duplicité n'avait pas atteint les mêmes sommets. Tous deux avaient longtemps refoulé leur brutalité, ne pouvant se résoudre à dévoiler la véritable forme de leur caractère et quelque part, c'était ceci qui les avait rapprochés, alors qu'ils ne se ressemblaient en rien. L'arrivée de leur neveu sous leur toit fournit un exutoire à cette violence qui stagnait en eux depuis l'enfance. Ils n'auraient jamais fait de mal à leur propre fils, qui était la chair de leur chair, mais un petit orphelin abandonné, sans défense, recueilli uniquement par charité, ce n'était pas la même chose. Sans aucun motif, ils se mirent à haïr ce petit être qui s'était introduit dans leur vie, et ils eurent instantanément la même envie de lui faire tout le mal dont ils étaient capables. Toutefois, ils n'allèrent jamais jusqu'à le tuer, pour deux raisons : la première était que sans lui, leur sadisme primaire ne pourrait plus librement s'exprimer la seconde, qu'ils avaient bien l'intention de le forcer, à sa majorité, à leur céder tous les biens de l'héritage considérable qu'il avait reçu de ses défunts parents. Mais si mourir lui était épargné, Harry ne fut jamais plus qu'à moitié vif.

Le couple Dursley expérimenta sur leur neveu toutes les tortures qui germaient dans leurs esprits malades. Ils enfermèrent le pauvre enfant dans un placard à balais, sous l'escalier, tout le temps qu'il fut trop petit pour se rendre utile. Ils éprouvaient un plaisir malsain à le voir se tortiller de douleur sous leurs coups, ou se tordre de faim après l'avoir forcé à demeurer une semaine entière sans manger. Harry n'était plus alors qu'une petite chose sale, nauséabonde et immobile. Mais comme chaque enfant qui vient au monde, il s'accrochait comme une tique à la vie, quoiqu'il ne vît que très rarement la lumière du jour.

Quand il eut quatre ans, on le sortit de son placard pour qu'il puisse travailler il s'attela dès lors à des tâches d'adulte dans la maisonnée, mais n'en reçut pas plus de privilèges pour autant. Être hors de son petit réduit l'exposait davantage à la vue des Dursleys, et donc à leur violence inouïe et à leurs injures perfides. Le petit garçon de Vernon et Pétunia, Dudley, voyant faire ses parents, se prit à les imiter en récompense, il obtint encore plus d'amour et d'attention. Il se fit donc un devoir de devenir à son tour l'un des bourreaux de son cousin. Harry, quant à lui, n'osait se plaindre à vrai dire, il n'osait rien de plus que ce que l'on exigeait qu'il fasse. D'abord car cela signifiait de vilaines blessures en plus, mais aussi parce qu'il avait fini par se convaincre, de haut de sa demi décennie, qu'il était un horrible monstre et qu'il méritait tout à fait qu'on le traite ainsi. Cela aurait causé bien de la pitié si on avait pu voir cet enfant, sans plus de vie que ce qui lui était permis, confondu, stupéfait de sa propre et invincible souffrance, et qui ne parvenait pas à trouver d'autre explication à cet état de fait qu'une absence totale de valeur. Il avait bien conscience, de toute façon, qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller, si ce n'était ici. Cette conviction de ne rien valoir, qu'aurait pu ébranler le passage à l'adolescence, avec une remise en question de la légitimité de ce traitement, fut cependant renforcée quelques mois avant son onzième anniversaire, par un nouveau type de sévices, imaginé par l'oncle Vernon.

Pétunia et Vernon, quoique dans une même mesure de cruauté, restaient deux personnes très différentes. La tante Pétunia était une femme intelligente, réfléchie et d'un calme glacial. Ses colères froides étaient aussi dévastatrices qu'inaudibles. Lorsqu'elle punissait son neveu, elle le faisait avec une préparation et une méticulosité sanglantes. Elle ne le blessait qu'avec des armes, car elle ne se jugeait pas suffisamment forte pour lui faire assez de mal avec ses simples poings. Elle haïssait Harry pour sa trop grande ressemblance avec sa sœur, qu'elle avait jadis jalousée avec une ardeur infinie, à cause de sa beauté et de son talent. Sans doute que si Harry avait été laid, elle aurait mis moins de cœur à le torturer mais le garçon restait beau, terriblement beau, malgré la souffrance, de la même beauté pâle et pure que sa mère, et Pétunia enrageait. Ravalant la frustration de ne pas pouvoir toucher au visage du garçon, afin de ne pas alerter les alentours, elle s'attaquait à tout le reste. Vernon, pour ce qui était de lui, était une brute sans trop de cervelle, aimant le sang pour le sang, impétueux, impulsif et irascible. Le neveu de sa femme lui offrait l'occasion de décharger sur quelqu'un toute la rage qui s'accumulait dans ses membres. Ses sursauts de colère pouvaient être épouvantables pour Harry. Ce dernier, néanmoins, craignait autant l'homme que la femme. Habitué à ce que chaque regard, chaque mouvement que l'on esquissait vers lui se muât en châtiment, il était terrorisé de tout. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute espérance, et ne brillaient plus que par les larmes.

Peu avant ses onze ans, donc, Vernon eut l'air de s'apercevoir de ce qui tourmentait tant sa femme : la figure céleste de Harry. Aussi, cet homme, qui agissait toujours selon ses pulsions, ne se posa pas plus de questions qu'à son habitude et puisqu'il pouvait, il fit. Il commença par se montrer doucereux : il permit à son neveu de regarder la télévision, le faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux il lui donna un carré de chocolat l'allégea de ses tâches ménagères. Il l'autorisa même à occuper la quatrième chambre du haut, celle qu'utilisaient Dudley et Pétunia pour entreposer leurs vieilles affaires, le libérant ce jour-là de son placard sous l'escalier. Harry, qui n'avait que dix ans, ne comprit pas que l'on cherchait à s'attirer ses faveurs, et que la chambre nouvellement offerte, qui l'avait comblé de joie, était un cadeau empoisonné. Vernon, en effet, n'aurait tout simplement jamais pu pénétrer dans un placard. Pétunia soupçonna bien que son époux avait une idée en tête, mais ne dit rien, car elle savait pertinemment que Vernon était capable de se lasser du petit et de la cogner elle. Enfin, un soir, l'oncle Vernon s'introduisit dans la chambre de Harry. Il avait espéré l'amadouer en ayant envers lui quelques gestes affectueux, mais le garçon ne se laissa pas faire. Vernon entra dans une rage folle. Puis, non content de prendre Harry de force, il décida également de le livrer en pâture à tous ceux qui le désireraient, monnayant chaque fois une certaine somme. Ce commerce paya les études de Dudley dans son collège privé, à Smelting, tandis que Harry fréquentait un établissement de malfrats, où personne ne remarquerait cet enfant trop petit et trop maigre.

Entre temps, Vernon désertait le lit conjugal. Pétunia n'ignorait rien de ce qui avait lieu dans la chambre d'à côté quand son mari était absent de sa couche, mais elle s'en rendit pleinement compte un après-midi, lorsque, en revenant des courses, elle le surprit dans la cuisine, besognant son neveu étendu presque à plat ventre sur le plan de travail. Vernon grognait et allait férocement entre les fesses du garçon qui pleurait, et dont les fragiles poignets étaient retenus et épinglés au-dessus de sa tête par une énorme main. Face à ce spectacle, Pétunia resta digne cependant, elle n'oublia pas d'en nourrir une rancœur encore plus grande pour Harry. Sa cruauté devint sans limite.

Et ce qui détruisit définitivement chez Harry toute velléité de fuite, fut l'épisode de sa huitième année, il avait alors treize ans, quand un professeur de mathématiques plus perspicace que les autres voulut vérifier la conformité des méthodes d'éducation que les Dursleys appliquaient à Harry. Elle envoya chez eux une assistante sociale, que la tante Pétunia parvint néanmoins à abuser avec habileté. Mais cela valut à Harry, qui n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler correctement son secret, la cicatrice qu'il portait sur le ventre. Il assimila dès ce jour que si jamais il tentait de se faire aider ou de s'échapper, les Dursleys le retrouveraient, et le tueraient.

C'est en tout cas ainsi que la police reconstitua l'enfance infernale de Harry Potter, après onze jours d'enquête, de perquisitions et d'interrogatoires, à la suite de la plainte déposée par Severus Rogue pour abus extrêmes sur un mineur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla dans une chambre qui lui était inconnue. Le lit était moelleux et confortable, les draps blancs et propres, et les oreillers l'aspiraient délicieusement. Au-dessus de sa tête, un filet de pêche en épaisse corde beige pendait mollement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une moustiquaire. Les murs de la pièce, également blancs, avaient été fraîchement repeints d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Harry inspecta timidement le reste de la chambre, qui était plutôt grande : en omettant le sommier, le mobilier se composait d'une table de chevet, d'une grande commode et d'un bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce, tous de bois clair. Deux fenêtres projetaient à l'intérieur une lumière fraîche et tendre. Harry se serait crû enveloppé dans un nuage accueillant.

Il profita encore quelques minutes de la paix qui l'envahissait, et du brouillard entourant ses pensées de nouveau, il ferma les yeux. Il ne les rouvrit qu'à l'instant où il perçut une musique provenant de derrière la porte : quelqu'un jouait d'un instrument. Se savoir en compagnie d'une autre personne provoqua chez lui un relent de panique et le sortit pleinement de sa torpeur. Il rejeta ses couvertures, notant au passage qu'on l'avait habillé d'un pyjama flambant neuf, et perdit ses orteils dans les poils crémeux d'un tapis posé sur le parquet, au pied de son lit. En rejoignant la porte de la chambre, Harry constata qu'aucune partie de son corps ne lui était plus douloureuse, comme c'était toujours le cas en temps normal. « Peut-être que je suis mort », songea-t-il distraitement.

La porte menait à un vaste living-room, dans lequel se tenaient une cuisine américaine, une longue table à manger, et un salon entouré d'une gigantesque bibliothèque. Il y avait dans un coin, près de la table à manger, un imposant piano à queue, recouvert d'un fringant verni noir, qui prêtait à la pièce une allure certaine. Pourtant, la musique ne provenait pas de ce piano, mais d'un violoncelle encastré entre les longues jambes d'un jeune homme en noir. Harry demeura incapable de faire un pas de plus il était tiraillé entre une peur lancinante - une peur qu'il n'avait jamais pu renoncer à ressentir en présence de quiconque - et la fascination qu'exerçait le violoncelliste, plus beau qu'un personnage de tableaux antiques. Il était assis, mais paraissait grand, bien plus grand que lui, de ce que pouvait apercevoir Harry, mais tout de même un peu moins que son professeur de sciences physiques. Il était cependant bien mieux proportionné, avait des épaules larges et un bassin étroit. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient entortillés au sommet de son crâne et maintenus avec une pince on eut dit que sa peau dorée dégageait une lumière qui lui était propre. Sa bouche lisse et ses yeux pâles souriaient secrètement, alors que son visage harmonieux semblait impassible. Ses belles mains, enfin, maniaient l'archet avec une dextérité virtuose, et tiraient de l'instrument une mélodie exempte de fausses notes.

Harry ne bougeait pas, comme subjugué. Il avait l'impression que la musique le traversait par tous les pores de sa peau. Un long frisson d'exaltation le parcourut. Quelque chose remuait tout au fond de sa mémoire, dans une section oubliée de son cerveau. Quand le morceau se termina, il relâcha son souffle, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu tout ce temps.

« Ca t'a plu ?

Harry sursauta violemment et chercha à se ratatiner tout contre le chambranle de la porte. C'était le garçon blond qui l'avait interpellé. Le violoncelliste avait relevé les yeux et le scrutait, à la fois amusé et inquiet Harry, captivé par la musique, ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

- Je m'appelle Draco. Draco Malfoy, se présenta le jeune homme en lui décochant un sourire avenant. Toi, c'est Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête d'un air suspicieux, peu sûr de ce qu'il était censé faire.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Cette fois, Harry ne répondit pas. Il dardait sur Draco Malfoy un regard sauvage et intrigué. Ce dernier ne fit pas mine de vouloir l'approcher, ou même de se lever de sa chaise, ce qui rassura Harry.

- Tu ne veux pas me parler ? s'enquit Draco Malfoy.

Il attendit quelques secondes une réponse qui ne vint pas, puis, avec un haussement d'épaule déçu, il dit : « Bon… », avant de se remettre à jouer.

Harry aima l'entendre jouer de nouveau, mais ce second morceau ne caressa pas en lui cette corde sensible qu'il sentait encore vibrer en lui, comme l'avait fait le premier. Son estomac se noua néanmoins devant la beauté de l'interprétation il n'avait jamais écouté de musique aussi jolie auparavant. En fait, les Dursleys n'en écoutaient que très peu : la tante Pétunia détestait cela, et l'oncle Vernon préférait le catch. Seul Dudley mettait de la musique, de temps en temps, mais même alors, ce n'était rien de plus que les tubes insipides du moment.

Une fois la mélodie achevée, une question brûlait le bout de sa langue, sans qu'il osât la poser. Draco eut l'air de s'en apercevoir, car il expliqua avec un sourire dans sa direction :

- C'était le premier mouvement du concerto pour cello de Schumann. Je vais le jouer pour un concert de fin d'année avec le Royal Philharmonic Orchestra. Je suis premier soliste, ajouta-t-il avec un grain de fierté dans la voix.

Comme Harry ne parlait toujours pas, il continua à jouer de la musique avec son violoncelle, présentant chaque morceau lorsqu'il en posait la dernière note. Au bout du troisième, Harry s'assit discrètement par terre, sans le quitter des yeux. Le cinquième morceau le toucha en plein cœur : la corde enfouie en lui vibrait pour la seconde fois. Il n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter les mots qui lui sortirent involontairement de la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-il en interrompant le musicien.

Il rougit violemment de son audace quand Draco dirigea vers lui ses beaux yeux gris rieurs.

- Une composition de Lily Evans, l' « Aparecium ». Tu connais ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

- Mais je crois l'avoir déjà entendu…, dit-il d'un timbre troublé, pas plus haut qu'un murmure.

- C'est normal, je la mettais souvent quand tu étais à l'hôpital. Ca avait l'air de te calmer…

- A l'hôpital ?, s'étonna Harry.

Draco l'observa curieusement durant une seconde.

- Bien sûr ! Tu y as passé les onze derniers jours. On ne t'a laissé sortir que ce matin. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Non…

Les grands yeux verts de Harry étaient redevenus rêveurs, et semblaient traverser le violoncelliste sans le voir.

- Enfin, c'est un peu normal, je pense. On t'a tellement bourré d'analgésiques et de somnifères que tu devais être dans les vapes la plupart du temps.

Draco se prit à admirer le regard dérangeant de son petit invité, ce regard fantomatique et lointain, qui ne s'accrochait à rien de ce qui l'entourait. Il se dit furtivement que ce garçon avait le même regard que Lily Evans, la violoncelliste géniale et surdouée.

- Quand Severus t'a ramené ici, on a appelé un médecin, vu que tu semblais assez mal en point, continua-t-il, en réponse aux questions qu'il sentait tapies sous la chevelure épaisse de Harry. Il y avait une commotion cérébrale, apparemment, donc on a dû te conduire à l'hôpital. On pensait que ce serait l'affaire de deux ou trois jours, mais arrivé là-bas, tout a commencé à se déglinguer, chez toi. C'était presque comme si tout ce que tu avais accumulé pendant toutes ces années chez tes tuteurs surgissait d'un seul coup. Tu nous as fichu une sacrée frousse, on a crû que tu passerais l'arme à gauche ! Enfin, tu vas mieux maintenant. D'ailleurs, comment te sens-tu ? essaya-t-il une deuxième fois.

- Propre et… je n'ai plus mal. Et…, hésita Harry, j'ai faim, aussi.

Draco se frappa le front du plat de la main.

- Mon Dieu, oui, tu dois avoir faim ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

Il rangea son instrument de musique dans un coin de la pièce et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la cuisine.

- Tu n'as rien avalé tout le temps que tu étais à l'hôpital, raconta Draco tout en sortant du réfrigérateur une assiette généreusement garnie et en l'enfournant dans un micro-onde. Dès qu'on te mettait un truc dans la bouche, tu le recrachais aussitôt. On a fini par te mettre sous intraveineuse parce que tu avais perdu trois kilos. Déjà que tu n'étais pas bien épais…

Il dressa un rapide couvert dès que la nourriture fut prête, et convia Harry à s'assoir. Celui-ci glissa jusqu'à sa chaise et entama le contenu de l'assiette avec un appétit féroce, comme si ceci devait être la dernière chose qu'il ferait dans sa vie.

- C'est bien, Severus compte sur moi pour te faire manger tout ça. Un mètre cinquante-trois pour trente kilos, à seize ans, les infirmiers ont frisé l'apoplexie. Ils avaient rarement vu un pareil retard de croissance…

- Severus, c'est le professeur Rogue ? s'informa Harry de son ton doux et craintif.

Draco sourit encore.

- Oui.

L'adolescent reposa sa fourchette sur le bord de l'assiette, précautionneusement.

- C'est chez lui, ici ?

- Oui.

Il leva sur le visage de Draco son regard transparent.

- Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

Draco haussa un sourcil d'étonnement puis il se rappela qu'en effet, à aucun moment, il ne s'était présenté. Il se moqua de sa propre distraction.

- Je suis le filleul de Severus, j'ai vingt-et-un ans. Comme mes parents habitent dans le Wiltshire, je suis venu ici pour suivre mes études à la Royal Academy of Music. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'ont pas les moyens de me payer un appartement, la pension, ou quoique ce soit, mais je n'aime pas vivre seul, alors j'ai décidé de venir embêter mon parrain.

Il se tut, mais reprit un instant après, se rappelant d'un détail qui plissa son front.

- Et s'il te plaît, ne sois pas si respectueux quand tu me parles, on dirait mon ancienne prof de piano. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point j'ai envie de l'oublier… !

Harry fut sur le point de rire – Draco se suspendit à ses lèvres, attendant que cela sorte, avec quelque chose comme une excitation heureuse, impatiente, qui faisait résonner son cœur contre ses tempes – mais au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit bruyamment, dévoilant la haute silhouette de Severus. Instinctivement, l'adolescent bondit de sa chaise, de nouveau en proie à la panique.

Severus calma immédiatement ses grands gestes énervés en voyant Harry aussi effarouché. Il referma la porte d'entrée aussi doucement qu'il l'avait ouvert avec fracas. Il déposa sur le bar les paquets qui chargeaient ses bras, paisiblement, comme s'il évoluait dans de l'eau il ne lâchait pas son petit élève du regard. Il se tint à l'écart de lui, ainsi qu'on le leur avait recommandé, à lui et à Draco, lors de leur séjour à l'hôpital, et patienta jusqu'à ce que le souffle de Harry soit redevenu un simple bruissement. Alors il s'installa sur une chaise et encouragea l'adolescent à faire de même ce dernier s'exécuta, défiant. Severus parut vouloir dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta en chemin. La même opération se répéta chez lui environ trois fois avant qu'il ne débute enfin.

- Le procès de tes tuteurs aura lieu en mars, si rien ne vient perturber l'administration. Tu… tu ne seras pas obligé d'y assister, mais il faudra tout de même que l'on recueille ta déposition, dès que tu te sentiras capable de… de répondre à des questions.

Harry ne paraissait pas l'entendre il se contentait de fixer vaguement dans sa direction. Severus se demanda quel impact avaient eu ces paroles sur lui, s'il les avait seulement écoutées. Une minute s'écoula, et tous étaient parfaitement immobiles, Draco et lui retenant leur souffle. Ce fut Severus qui remarqua le premier que la respiration de Harry s'était faite plus rapide, et plus profonde. Il fut près de lui en un quart de seconde, accroupi devant lui et enroulant ses mains autour des bras du garçon, dédaignant toutes les consignes ordonnées par les médecins.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux, de l'angoisse dans la voix.

Mais Harry ne répondait pas, le regard perdu dans le vide, inspirant de plus en plus fort. Tout à coup, il se mit à trembler, puis des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses paupières soudain, ses deux yeux vert comme l'émeraude se posèrent sur son professeur, et ne donnaient plus l'impression de passer au travers. Il dit, l'air ébloui :

- Alors vous êtes venu… ? C'est pas un rêve ? Vous êtes réellement venu ?

Il se laissa tomber de sa chaise pour s'accrocher à la chemise de Severus, et se blottir contre lui, sanglotant, balbutiant. Et Severus, confus, l'étreignit, et lui répéta sans relâche, près de son oreille, entre ses cheveux qu'il embrassait au passage :

- Oui, je suis là, Harry. Je suis là… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il allongea le garçon assoupi sur le canapé, et s'assit à côté de lui. Ses doigts effleuraient tendrement la peau superbe de son visage, en savouraient l'indescriptible douceur il dégageait de temps à autres une mèche noire et brillante de son front diaphane. Draco s'approcha d'eux et le regarda faire, accoudé au-dessus du dossier.

« Il a un tout petit visage, c'est drôle, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Oui.

- Et il est beau, tu ne trouves pas ? Vraiment très, très beau…

Severus fronça les sourcils il n'appréciait pas le ton qu'avait employé son filleul. Celui-ci était intelligent, un peu trop, même, et chaque parole qu'il prononçait révélait souvent un double sens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Draco haussa simplement les épaules en s'éloignant.

- Rien de particulier. Il faudrait juste veiller à ce que tu ne fasses pas tout ceci pour de mauvaises raisons. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Severus se proposa auprès du procureur pour assurer l'accueil de Harry, si toutefois celui-ci le désirait. Quand il fit part de ses intentions à son élève, Harry accepta sans hésitation – il paraissait même étonnamment soulagé. Il dut s'avouer qu'il avait eu très peur, pendant un instant, que Severus ne veuille pas le garder près de lui. Il fut convenu que Harry n'aurait pas à retourner au lycée avant la fin des vacances d'hiver, pour pouvoir se remettre, et s'habituer à tous les changements opérés dans sa vie. Il fut obligé de se rendre trois fois par semaine à l'hôpital, durant le mois qui suivit son hospitalisation, puis la fréquence diminua à une seule fois par semaine. D'autre part, on mit à sa disposition une batterie de psychologues réputés, à qui il rendait visite le lundi, le jeudi et le samedi, à raison de deux heures par séance. Ce traitement devait durer jusqu'à sa réinsertion dans le milieu scolaire, puis être modifié pour s'adapter à son nouvel emploi du temps.

En dehors de ces sorties strictement médicales, Harry restait le plus souvent enfermé chez Severus. Il refusait de mettre un pied dehors, si son professeur n'était pas avec lui l'idée même le terrorisait. Or le professeur était somme toute assez occupé, avec ses classes et le procès, dans lequel il figurait comme un témoin majeur aussi, en dépit de tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à emmener Harry aussi fréquemment qu'il l'aurait fallu. Draco s'était acharné pendant deux semaines à essayer de le faire sortir avec lui, mais sans aucun résultat il avait donc renoncé. Harry passait la majeure partie de son temps en sa compagnie, dans l'appartement de Severus. Il n'eut absolument pas conscience que le jeune homme avait lui-même abandonné ses escapades, préférant demeurer avec lui.

La convalescence de Harry chez le professeur Rogue fut pour l'adolescent une période particulièrement heureuse. Outre qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors que les Dursleys, on lui évitait soigneusement toute contrariété, on bannissait toute source d'anxiété. Severus et Draco étaient extrêmement attentifs et prévenants à son égard. Cette sérénité ambiante leur profita également eux-mêmes s'en trouvaient plus paisibles. Harry n'était pas, du reste, un garçon difficile à contenter. Severus eut l'occasion de le découvrir beaucoup plus, et une fois effacée l'image d'un adolescent terrifié, il se révélait une personne douce, rêveuse, fragile, modeste et remarquablement sensible. Harry ne riait jamais, et souriait rarement mais quand cela survenait, le professeur se sentait ému à défaillir. Le sourire de Harry n'était pas grand-chose, pourtant, il relevait simplement le coin de ses belles lèvres, d'un geste infime, et à leur commissure se formait l'esquisse d'une ombre, et ses yeux se faisaient plus doux encore. Severus n'avait rien oublié de ce qu'il ressentait en sa présence. Toutes ses émotions s'étaient même accrues de cette proximité mais jamais, jamais, il n'aurait pu se résoudre à y céder.

Au lycée, Harry avait choisi trois matières à présenter aux examens de l'année suivante : mathématiques avancées, chimie, et français. Severus l'aidait à les travailler, étant plutôt bon dans chacun de ces domaines. Il lui parut curieux que Harry ait choisi de telles matières, d'une part pour leur disparité, d'autre part pour leur difficulté. Il était clair que le garçon n'avait pu, de toute sa scolarité, suivre le rythme imposé par ses enseignants, et qu'il ait réussi à conserver un niveau suffisant pour passer, à chaque fois, dans la classe supérieure relevait du miracle. Il se demandait pourquoi Harry, aux vues de sa situation, ne s'était pas rabattu sur une solution plus simple, en suivant des cours moins lourds comme musique, théâtre ou sport. Quand il l'avait interrogé à ce sujet, l'adolescent lui avait tout naturellement répondu que c'était les derniers cours disponibles au moment où il s'était inscrit. Et quand il lui avait demandé pour quelle raison il avait été si en retard, Harry ne lui avait rien répondu.

Cependant, en dépit de ses lacunes, Harry, comme le comprit Severus, avait l'esprit merveilleusement délié, d'une stupéfiante vivacité. Son intelligence, bridée depuis l'enfance, s'épanchait enfin librement, et l'adolescent était loin, bien loin d'être à court de ressource. Il avait, à côté de cela, une prodigieuse mémoire. Ses facultés en mathématiques étaient néanmoins les plus impressionnantes : Harry était capable de calculer exactement, de tête, n'importe quelle opération. Il disait qu'il s'était entraîné durement à cela pour pouvoir se passer d'une calculatrice, qu'il n'aurait pas pu se payer, mais Severus était certain que cela ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Tandis que Severus enseignait à Harry, Draco lui faisait découvrir la musique. Depuis ses onze ans, le jeune homme étudiait à la Royal Academy of Music le violoncelle, le saxophone et le piano, le violoncelle étant son instrument principal. C'était un fou de classique et de jazz, qui avait sombré dans la musique dès ses plus jeunes années, initié en cela par sa mère et son parrain. Il se fit un devoir de partager sa passion avec Harry, de lui faire écouter un à un tous les grands maîtres, Mozart, Vivaldi, Bizet, Chopin, Tchaikovsky, Satie, Louis Armstrong, Ray Charles, Django Reinhardt, Didier Lockwood, et tant d'autres, Fred Astaire et Franck Sinatra, Lily Evans, bien sûr, puis d'autres choses, Simon and Garfunkel, The Beattles ou The Police, par exemple. Lily Evans était la favorite de Harry c'était aussi celle que Draco préférait. Elle était celle qui lui avait donné le goût du violoncelle. Il avait souvent raconté à Harry comment il était allé la voir en concert, peu avant ses six ans, le dernier qu'elle avait fait comment il l'avait aperçue en chair et en os pour la première fois la façon dont elle était entrée sur scène, si petite et si menue, dépassant à peine son instrument. Sa beauté avait subjugué l'assistance avant même qu'elle ne débute la mélodie, ses cheveux rouges flamboyaient et ses yeux verts contemplaient son public sans le voir. Puis elle avait joué, face à un millier d'auditeurs transportés par les sons de son violoncelle, qui avaient occulté les traits de son visage devant le génie de ses doigts.

Lily Evans, expliquait Draco, était née avec un violoncelle entre les mains. Elle n'avait pas eu de révélation ou quoique ce soit s'y approchant il lui était apparu tout naturel, la première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur un violoncelle, que ce serait de cela qu'elle jouerait, et qu'elle y consacrerait sa vie. Elle se fit rapidement remarquer, et fut admise à la Royal Academy of Music avec trois ans d'avance. A quinze ans, elle enregistrait un premier album, où elle réinventait brillamment des classiques, tels que les Nocturnes de Satie ou les valses de Chopin. Elle composa ensuite effrénément, en l'espace de dix ans, quelques cent cinquante œuvres, qui se muèrent en cinq nouveaux albums. Le dernier, qui s'intitulait « Les berceuses », était considéré comme l'apothéose de sa courte et puissante carrière. Il contenait un morceau singulièrement époustouflant, l' « Avada Kadavra », qui n'avait été achevé que quelques jours avant le tragique accident de voiture qui lui fit perdre la vie, en même temps que son conjoint. « Les berceuses » apparaissaient aux yeux de Harry comme bien plus spéciales que ses autres morceaux, mais il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Il avait l'impression que cette musique tissait un lien étrange entre lui et la violoncelliste, comme si ses entrailles venaient s'accrocher aux siennes lorsqu'elle jouait. Refoulant cette idée saugrenue, il avait un jour saisi la jaquette du disque et l'avait examinée sous toutes ses coutures, à la recherche d'indices justifiant cette sensation. Il n'avait retenu que deux choses : d'une part, il s'agissait là du seul album où avait été imprimé un portrait de Lily Evans d'autre part, elle signait le bas de cette photographie par ces mots « A mon bien-aimé fils ».

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un soir, durant le dîner - ce devait être les premiers jours de Décembre, car le gel durcissait déjà les arbres au-dehors -, la conversation dévia peu à peu sur Narcissa Malfoy, la mère de Draco.

« Elle a téléphoné, ce matin, en pleine répétition. Karkaroff est devenu rouge de colère, et Hermione gloussait comme une dinde. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Elle voulait s'assurer que je n'avais pas oublié son anniversaire qui est dans une semaine. Ca, pour sûr, je ne vais pas l'oublier, tiens !

- Mais la secrétaire n'est pas censée rediriger les appels qu'elle reçoit, lorsque les musiciens travaillent ?

- Elle l'a menacée ! Karkaroff était près à sauter dans sa voiture pour aller l'étrangler jusque dans le Wiltshire. Elle est impossible !

Harry avait pincé les lèvres afin de ne pas rire de la mésaventure de Draco, mais son sourire timide perça tout de même à travers sa figure. Severus et Draco se turent tous deux pour le dévisager, et le jeune garçon rosit, et son sourire s'effaça.

- Et comment était-elle, ta mère, Harry ?

Harry disposa nerveusement ses couverts sur le rebord de son assiette, tandis qu'un malaise flou s'installait entre eux trois.

- Elle est morte, fit-il.

- Mais tu ne te souviens pas du tout ? continua Draco.

- Non, j'étais tout petit quand c'est arrivé.

- Et comment s'appelait-elle ?

A cet instant, Severus fixa sur son filleul un regard ébahi.

- Tu ne le sais pas ? Harry, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

L'adolescent baissa la tête, et dit d'une façon qui déchira le cœur du professeur :

- C'est que je ne connais pas son nom. Tante Pétunia n'a jamais voulu me le dire. De toute façon, je n'en avais pas besoin, sur les papiers, je mettais que je vivais avec mes tuteurs.

- Lily Potter, lâcha Severus. Ta mère s'appelait Lily Potter. Quant à ton père, c'était James, James Potter. Mais le nom de jeune fille de ta mère, Harry, c'était Lily Evans. Je l'ai lu sur ton dossier, au poste de police.

Harry, tout comme Draco, l'observait à présent avec des yeux ronds. Les mains de Harry se mirent à trembler, alors il les posa à plat sur la nappe un voile vitreux était tombé sur son regard.

- Il… Il y a beaucoup de Lily Evans, en Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ? articula-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas combien il y en a, Harry, mais ta mère était bien la seule violoncelliste se prénommant ainsi. »

Le jeune garçon se leva brutalement, raclant les pieds de sa chaise contre le sol. D'une démarche d'automate, il se dirigea vers l'étagère qui supportait tous les disques de Draco, et en extirpa un, sous le regard attentif des deux autres. Sur la jaquette du disque, il voyait, sublime, le portrait photographié de la femme qui était sa mère, et les mots inscrits en-dessous. Une angoisse qui l'avait poursuivi des années entières s'évaporait brusquement, la peur que ses parents ne l'aient tout simplement pas aimé, et l'aient déposé devant la porte des Dursleys pour se débarrasser de lui, avant de disparaître dans la nature. Il baisa en pleurant chacun des mots signés par la main maternelle.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Putain de merde ! Saloperie de cafetière à la con !

- Draco, ne jure pas tant, je t'en prie. On dirait un français.

- NE ME COMPARE PAS A UN FRANÇAIS !

En ce trente et un décembre de l'année mille neuf cent quatre-vingt seize, l'appartement du cinquième étage de l'Impasse du Tisseur était en effervescence. Draco jouait son premier concert en tant que soliste principal au Royal Philharmonic Orchestra, pour la représentation du nouvel an, et sa fièvre montait de minute en minute. Harry, retranché derrière le canapé, le regardait s'éparpiller dans tous les sens, faisant des allées et venues désordonnées, cherchant tantôt son archet, tantôt la veste de son costume. Draco l'amusait beaucoup, avec ses airs guindés et classieux d'aristocrate anglais, ses longs cheveux blonds, ses vêtements noirs et sa musique. Harry l'adorait. Mais pas autant que Severus.

- Je ne suis PAS français. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour être français. On ne m'ôtera pas l'idée qu'on ne peut décemment pas être sain d'esprit en parlant une langue aussi bizarre et en mangeant des cuisses de grenouille.

Severus lisait paisiblement sur un fauteuil, peu soucieux de la pagaille que provoquait son filleul, ayant l'air d'y être tout à fait accoutumé. De temps en temps, il lui lançait un mot ou deux, et échangeait des coups d'œil complices avec Harry, par-dessus la reliure de son ouvrage, et le garçon lui souriait secrètement. Severus lui répondait alors par un autre sourire.

- Draco, tu es en retard, fit doucement remarquer Harry.

Le jeune homme se stoppa brusquement, jeta un œil sur sa montre, puis reprit son trajet confus à travers l'appartement encore plus vigoureusement, marmonnant des injures à l'encontre de tous les objets croisant sa route. Enfin, il ne fut plus qu'à un nœud papillon d'être fin prêt. Il s'énervait dessus de plus en plus bruyamment lorsque Harry, compatissant, vint jusqu'en face de lui et, d'un geste habile, le lui noua autour du col.

- Voilà, murmura-t-il.

- Harry, tu es mon sauveur.

Et pour marquer sa pleine reconnaissance, Draco posa sa main dans le creux du dos de son ami, se pencha, et, de ses lèvres, caressa furtivement celles de Harry.

- Pour me porter chance », précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire charmeur.

Puis il disparut derrière la porte d'entrée, transportant précautionneusement son lourd violoncelle.

Harry s'était figé, les doigts portés à sa bouche, à l'endroit où se trouvait, un instant plus tôt, celle de Draco. C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait de cette manière. Au fond de la pièce, Severus avait assisté à cela le visage sombre - cependant personne ne paru s'en apercevoir.

La prestation de Draco avait été exceptionnelle. Harry en était encore tout ébloui en rejoignant avec Severus la loge des artistes.

« C'était incroyable ! félicita-t-il quand il parvint à s'approcher du violoncelliste.

- Ca t'a plu ?

Harry opina vivement du chef. Il y avait un grand sourire qui fendait son visage et dévoilait ses dents de perle.

Fendant la foule tumultueuse, une jeune fille arriva à leur hauteur. Harry l'identifia comme étant la seconde violoncelliste, qui avait accompagné Draco durant le concerto. Elle était petite, brune, jolie et rayonnante, quoique ses dents, que son expression joyeuse découvrait, fussent un peu trop longues.

- Alors, Draco, tu savoures dignement ton heure de gloire, j'espère ? Parce que la soliste, au prochain concert, c'est moi, dit-elle sur le ton de la badinerie.

- Quelle rabat-joie ! rouspéta Draco. Laisse un peu durer le plaisir de t'avoir écrasée sur scène, veux-tu ? Et de toute façon, premier ou second soliste, je suis toujours meilleur que toi.

- Crois-tu ! Tu ne me présentes pas ?

Draco soupira.

- Harry, je te présente mademoiselle Rabat-joie. Rabat-joie, voici Harry Potter. Et tu connais déjà Severus.

Elle fit un signe de tête amical en direction du professeur en guise de salut, geste qu'il lui renvoya. Puis, se tournant vers Harry :

- Enchantée, Harry. Moi, c'est Hermione Granger.

Draco laissa planer un moment de silence avant de faire nonchalamment :

- Harry est le fils de Lily Evans.

Hermione Granger écarquilla les yeux sous l'annonce.

- C'est pas vrai…

- Je t'assure.

- C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble… Alors tu habites sous le même toit que le fils de Lily Evans, et tu ne me le dis même pas ! Ingrat !

- Je voulais te faire la surprise, se défendit Draco.

Son amie demanda alors à Harry :

- Et tu joues du violoncelle, toi aussi ? C'est étrange que l'on n'ait pas entendu parler de toi. Tu dois être doué !

Ce fut Draco qui répondit froidement à sa place.

- Non, Harry ne joue d'aucun instrument, je te rappelle que sa mère est morte.

- Ho… Oui, excuse-moi…

Elle avait rougit.

- Bon, ben, je vais vous laisser, hein, on m'attend, bredouilla-t-elle en désignant un couple qui gesticulait dans sa direction. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir, Harry !

Elle s'échappa. Severus, Draco et Harry s'entreregardèrent quelques secondes, puis le professeur lança :

- On y va ?

Et les deux autres s'élancèrent à sa suite vers la sortie. Cependant, juste avant de franchir la porte, Harry saisit la main de Draco, qui pivota, surpris, pour lui faire face. Les joues, le nez et le front du jeune garçon virèrent au cramoisi.

- Encore bravo.

Le violoncelliste lui décocha une œillade tendre.

- C'est ton baiser qui m'a porté chance. »

Alors, Harry se hissa sur la pointe de pieds, pressa fugacement ses lèvres contre sa joue, et les détacha tout aussitôt, pour s'enfuir au devant de lui.

Un grand nombre de personne s'était rassemblé sur Trafalgar Square pour le décompte de la nouvelle année. La nuit grondait sous leur fourmillement, leurs discussions et leurs rires. Au pied de l'amiral Nelson pendait, pour l'occasion, une horloge numérique géante, sur laquelle tous les yeux étaient rivés. Dix secondes avant que minuit ne sonne, une grande clameur s'éleva, embrouillée tout d'abord, puis elle gagna en netteté jusqu'à ce que les voix de tous ceux regroupés ici s'accordassent et ne formassent plus qu'un unique organe collectif, au timbre grossissant, grossissant, puis explosant en cris de joie quand minuit s'afficha. Des feux d'artifice étincelèrent dans le ciel noir, et leur lumière vint se perdre dans les grands yeux de Harry, qui battait des mains, et riait franchement, même si le son des éclats de sa voix se fondait dans le tumulte assourdissant des gens et de la fête.

Severus ne prêtait aucune attention aux lumières et aux bruits l'environnant. Il ne pouvait juste pas détourner ses pensées du garçon qui se tenait debout, à ses côtés, qui riait et chantait, comme il ne l'avait jamais vu faire avant. Il était plus beau que n'importe qui sur la place, plus beau que la nuit noire, plus beau que les lumières artificielles et les feux de Bengale, plus encore que la musique de Draco ou de Lily Evans. Il se figurait à quel point il serait divin que Harry vive pour toujours à l'Impasse du Tisseur, mais pas dans la chambre d'ami, plutôt dans la sienne, dans son lit, et il recouvrirait son corps maigre avec le sien quand il aurait peur. C'est ainsi que Severus, se faisant cette dernière réflexion, comprit qu'il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de Harry Potter.

A suivre.

_Voilà pour ce second chapitre. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster une review, c'était vraiment motivant, et ça m'a foutu une pression monstre (comme je vis naturellement avec un petit deux de tension, ça ne m'a pas fait trop de mal… :p). Le prochain chapitre, je ne l'ai pas encore commencé, parce que, comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, j'ai fini celui-ci hier, donc aucune prédiction pour la suite (d'autant plus que je vais passer les huit prochains jours hors de chez moi, vu que ma mère me vire pour pouvoir accueillir ma tante et ses – ho god – quatre enfants, dans notre petit F4. Enfin, j'échappe à l'invasion, c'est déjà ça…). J'essaierai de ne pas trop vous faire patienter…_

_Et pour finir en beauté (tatatatata), les RARs ! \(^o^)/ (Oui, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça… :p)_

_**Jane : **__J'avais prévenu que c'était pas une fic rigolote ! C'est drôle parce que dans la vraie vie (celle que je ne passe pas devant mon pc), je suis plutôt d'un caractère joyeux. Comme quoi… Mais bon, j'avoue, j'aime bien écrire des trucs avec des personnages torturés, des drames intrinsèques, et caetera… Je pourrais peut-être devenir scénariste pour « Les feux de la gloire et de la beauté », qui sait… ! En tout cas, ton compliment m'a touchée, et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas._

_**Veraly : **__Je suis heureuse que ce début t'ait plu, j'espère que la suite te plaira également. C'est un HPSS un peu particulier (de mon point de vue – mais bon, on est jamais très objectif quand on parle de soi), parce que ça ressemble quand même assez à un Severitus. Enfin voilà… Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_**Adenoide : **__Toi, je t'aime bien. __ Tu as soulevé dans ta review une interrogation très intéressante, à laquelle je répondrais simplement par : « Parce que j'en ai envie, et que c'est moi qui décide. » Enfin, j'espère quand même te retrouver prochainement, même si Harry, effectivement, n'est vraiment pas chanceux (et il n'a pas fini d'en baver, en plus). _


	3. Où il est question de justice

_Bonjour à vous ! Voilà encore un chapitre qui m'aura fait m'arracher les cheveux, en particulier parce qu'il comporte beaucoup de dialogues, et que s'il y a un truc que je n'aime pas écrire, ce sont les dialogues. A part ça, c'était aussi les vacances, les miennes, en tout cas, et c'est bien connu qu'en vacances, on n'a pas le temps d'écrire, pas plus que de manger ou de dormir, d'ailleurs… Pour l'instant, je considère ce chapitre comme très moyen (en plus, c'est un chapitre de transition, donc chiant…), mais je suppose qu'avec du recul, je l'apprécierai un peu plus. S'il fallait que je sois satisfaite de ce que j'écris avant de poster, vous n'auriez pas fini d'attendre… =_= Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, c'est une motivation vraiment très, très appréciable (et je pèse mes mots). Pour ce chapitre, je tiens également à remercier mes nouveaux amis Dick Wolf et Jerry Bruckheimer pour leur présence à mes côtés, et leurs précieux et judicieux (c'est le cas de le dire) conseils… =}_

_Donc encore et toujours ce problème de points-virgules qui n'apparaissent pas (youpi). _

**Les mains rouges**

**Chapitre 3 : Où il est question de justice**

Les vacances d'hiver touchaient à leur fin. Harry se préparait à reprendre le chemin du lycée, à la fois angoissée et curieux d'appréhender son établissement de l'œil nouveau que lui conférait la tournure prise par son existence. Neuf jours auparavant, il s'était rendu au poste de police pour subir un interrogatoire, durant lequel l'inspectrice Rebecca Harper lui avait posé des questions auxquelles il n'avait eu à répondre que par phrases succinctes. Jamais elle n'insista pour qu'il précisât des détails qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder. On défendit à son avocat, tout comme à celui de la partie adverse, de le contraindre à faire ressurgir des évènements trop douloureux, et d'entamer ainsi son fragile équilibre psychique. Des examens psychiatriques et psychologiques avaient par ailleurs déjà été menés auprès de lui, alors qu'il était à l'hôpital, pour pouvoir assurer à la défense qu'il n'était ni mythomane, ni affabulateur. D'autres rapports médicaux venaient se joindre à son dossier, et tout ceci devait remplacer l'essentiel du récit qu'il aurait pu fournir devant les juges. Ce témoignage avait clos définitivement ce pan de sa vie, et il ne doutait pas de ne plus jamais à y avoir affaire.

La veille de la rentrée, sa nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars et d'insomnies cependant, à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait en sursaut, il devinait la présence de Severus à côté de son lit, et sa main chaude qui pressait son front et ses doigts. Aussi parvenait-il à se rendormir. Le lendemain, ses yeux étaient encore ensommeillées et ses appréhensions toujours vivaces, mais le sourire rassurant de Severus, plus encore que les mots d'encouragement de Draco, lui donna confiance. Avant de partir, Severus lui mit un paquet entre les mains.

« C'est ton déjeuner, dit-il. La nourriture de la cafétéria est un peu trop douteuse à mon goût, et il faut que tu manges correctement.

Le déjeuner en question se composait d'une telle quantité de victuailles que Harry se sentit rassasié à cette seule vue. Il y avait plusieurs sandwichs au rosbif, des chips, un yaourt, deux pommes, et tout un tas d'autres friandises, des bonbons au caramel, des jus de fruit, et des muffins à la myrtille.

Harry était convaincu de ne pas pouvoir avaler le quart du contenu du sachet : aussi le fit-il remarquer en riant.

- Tu sais, Severus, ajouta-t-il, je ne suis pas un ogre !

- Ca, c'est sûr…» grommela le professeur, glissant un regard entendu sur les contours toujours osseux de l'adolescent.

Le trajet en voiture sembla bien trop court à Harry qui entendait son cœur résonner dans ses oreilles. Il tordait nerveusement ses doigts, et ses paumes étaient moites et froides. En se garant sur sa place de parking, Severus lui affirma une dernière fois, d'un air indulgent : « Tout va bien se passer. »

Effectivement, la matinée se déroula sans anicroche. Il eut tout d'abord deux heures de chimie, avec Severus, suivies de deux heures de français. Pour la première fois, Harry parvenait à suivre les leçons sans la moindre difficulté, son corps et son cerveau maintenant reposés et sereins. Il avait craint surtout d'attirer l'attention, que l'on fasse le rapprochement entre ce garçon métamorphosé, disparu durant cinq mois, et qui revenait propre et bien vêtu, et l'adolescent anonyme tiré de l'enfer par un professeur de sciences physiques, dont on avait parlé dans les journaux. Mais aucune de ses peurs ne se concrétisa. Ses camarades de classe se retournèrent un peu en le voyant arriver, sans toutefois lui attacher plus d'importance qu'auparavant. L'incident du rouge à lèvre s'était vraisemblablement effacé de la mémoire collective, et il n'était plus qu'un quidam parmi tant d'autres. C'était comme si rien de tout cela avait jamais existé.

A la pause du déjeuner, toutes les places étaient prises dans le réfectoire, et il tourna en rond durant quelques minutes, ignorant quelle décision prendre. L'unique fois où il avait vraiment eu quelque chose à manger à midi, il avait dévoré son en-cas dans les vestiaires, étendu sur le carrelage froid, le cœur plus froid encore. Il se décida finalement à y retourner, au moins n'y avait-il pas grand-monde à cette heure. Mais alors, une fille vint à sa rencontre il la reconnut tout de suite, c'était Anita Parks, qui lui proposa de monter avec elle sur le toit de sa voix gentille et fatiguée. Harry hésita, examina la jeune fille, se mordit la lèvre, finit par accepter d'un tout petit « Oui » timide.

Harry n'était jamais allé sur le toit de son établissement, pourtant accessible aux élèves. En se retrouvant là-haut, il eut la sensation du vent lui fouettant le visage, et l'impression vertigineuse de vide tout autour de lui l'assaillit et l'enivra un instant.

« C'est haut ! remarqua-t-il en rejoignant Anita derrière les murs du réduit qui permettait l'accès au toit et faisait office de coupe-vent.

Anita gloussa légèrement.

- Nous ne sommes qu'à douze mètres du sol. Tu as le vertige ?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

Harry se pencha par-dessus le muret construit comme rambarde de protection. Le vent violent frappait ses joues, emmêlait ses cheveux souples et soyeux. Le vide semblait l'attirer inexorablement, comme si un fil tendu vibrait entre son ventre et la terre ferme et l'entraînait peu à peu vers le bas.

- Fais attention, tout de même : si tu tombes, tu meurs.

Le garçon sursauta il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Anita était à ses côtés, accoudée à la balustrade. Lorsque son cœur se calma, il en revint à sa contemplation pensive du monde trois étages plus bas.

- Je ne pense pas, dit-il rêveusement. Il y a des arbres en-dessous, ça retiendrait la chute.

Anita le regarda pendant quelques secondes encore, avec ses yeux noirs sans éclat.

- Tu viens t'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- J'arrive, murmura Harry en s'arrachant à sa méditation.

Ils s'assirent tous deux contre le mur et sortir leurs repas respectifs. Harry voulut partager toute sa nourriture avec son amie, mais celle-ci ne prit qu'un bonbon au caramel. Elle le dévisageait avec insistance, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour tenter de les humidifier, mais cette langue était aussi sèche que les lèvres sur lesquelles elle glissait. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation cependant il n'osait pas l'interroger sur ce qui l'amenait à le scruter ainsi, ni même lui demander d'arrêter. Anita lui épargna cet effort en rompant le silence.

- C'était toi le garçon qu'ils ont surnommé le Survivant, pas vrai ?

Son timbre était doux et son regard chagriné en s'adressant à lui. Harry devint livide il avala difficilement la bouchée de sandwich qu'il était en train de mastiquer. Ensuite, il rangea les restes de son déjeuner et remonta lentement ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les bras tombant de chaque côté de son corps affaissé. Il fixait un point à l'horizon et ses yeux mélancoliques s'étaient faits absents. Sa seule attitude confirma ce qu'Anita avait depuis longtemps compris par elle-même. Elle continua, évitant à Harry d'avoir à poser la question.

- Ma sœur et moi, on savait ce qui t'arrivait, avec tous ces hommes qui venaient te visiter, on l'a su à peu près un mois avant que la fille au rouge à lèvre ne se mette à écrire sur les miroirs. On le savait parce qu'on connaissait l'un des clients de ton oncle, c'était le beau-père d'un ami à ma sœur, Andrea Hupkins. On voulait aller le dénoncer, et essayer de t'aider, mais Andrea l'a tué, il a tué son beau-père parce qu'il avait fait du mal à sa mère et à son demi-frère. Alors on a dû l'aider, je me suis dit qu'ensuite, quand tout ça serait terminé, j'allais t'aider toi, mais la fille au rouge à lèvre m'a prise de court, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu, finalement j'en ai parlé au professeur Rogue, je l'ai aussi, sauf que j'ai pris physique.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle jetait des coups d'œil nerveux à Harry, qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus à mesure que son discours avançait. Les paroles d'Anita avaient un teint de prière et d'excuse, ses mots tremblaient un peu. Harry avait passé ses bras autour de ses genoux, et son menton était tombé sur sa poitrine.

- Après, il est allé te chercher lui-même puisque les procédures prenaient trop de temps, et on a dévoilé ton cas aux informations, dans les journaux, il y avait la liste de toutes les personnes qui avaient été arrêtées, et on parlait aussi d'un homme qui aurait dû l'être, mais qui était déjà mort. C'était le beau-père d'Andrea, cet homme, alors même si ton nom ou ta photographie n'apparaissait nulle part, on a compris. Enfin, ma sœur aurait compris même sans ça, mais je ne suis pas aussi intelligente qu'elle.

Elle avait fini essoufflée, comme si les phrases qu'elle avait prononcées étaient lourdes et denses, pareilles à de la pierre. Elle avait souhaité que Harry soit au courant, par honnêteté - même si Annabella, sa sœur, avait prétendu qu'il la haïrait d'avoir mieux fait attention à Andrea et sa famille plutôt qu'à lui, qui avait si désespérément besoin d'aide. Anita se fustigea, honteuse, en avisant la posture immobile du garçon, de n'avoir pas été plus prompte à le secourir, alors qu'elle savait, elle, elle savait…

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Harry demeura silencieux et inerte, la tête toujours dans ses bras. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux deux ne prît la parole. Anita s'était un peu éloignée du mur contre lequel ils étaient appuyés et debout face à Harry, paraissant attendre sa sentence, elle observait le sol. Quand elle entendit enfin la voix de l'adolescent s'élever, elle dut tendre l'oreille pour l'écouter, car il ne bougeait pas de sa position et ses paroles se perdaient entre ses cuisses, ses bras et ses genoux.

- Ce n'était pas de ma faute, fit-il d'un ton enrayé. Ce n'était pas de ma faute, ce qu'ils m'ont fait, ce n'était pas de la tienne non plus, ni celle du professeur Rogue, c'était la faute de personne, simplement la leur. J'en ai bien conscience, je le sais, mais des fois, c'est dur de s'en souvenir… Et quand je me réveille la nuit, parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar, je n'arrive plus à trouver pourquoi ce n'était pas de ma faute.

Il poursuivit plus bas encore, si bien qu'Anita se résolut à se rapprocher.

- Ca ne fait que cinq mois que je suis parti, que je vis chez Severus, mais j'ai l'impression que tout ça s'est passé il y une éternité. J'oublie petit à petit, tout mon passé chez eux se fait flou, c'est comme si j'y posais un grand voile de brume. Mais je ne veux pas que ça rentre simplement en moi, que ça se cache dans un coin de ma tête en attendant de ressortir au bon moment pour me faire du mal, c'est une bête qui est en moi, et je ne veux pas l'accueillir, je veux qu'elle sorte totalement de mon corps. Je ne veux plus faire de cauchemar…

Harry remonta ses yeux au niveau de ceux d'Anita. Il versait des larmes.

- Mais tu vois Annie, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais, même en luttant de toutes mes forces, même avec trois psychologues et deux psychiatres, elle sera toujours là, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? C'est horrible ce qu'on m'a fait, on m'a transmis une petite bête qui me ronge la nuit, mais je dois faire avec, tu comprends, je dois continuer de vivre…

Anita avait les cils humides, elle aussi. Deux gouttes s'écrasèrent sur ses joues à une seconde d'intervalle, lorsque Harry lui chuchota pour finir :

- Parfois, il m'arrive d'en vouloir à la terre entière pour tout ça, mais ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux le plus, Annie.

La jeune fille se rassit près de lui, sa main frôlait celle de Harry, qui se tourna vers elle. Elle lui sourit timidement ; il fit de même en retour. La sonnerie stridente du lycée retentit.

- On y va ? fit Anita en s'essuyant les yeux.

Elle s'étonna de voir que Harry s'était subitement glacé, et que son corps s'était tétanisé. Elle tenta de saisir sa main, mais il se recula.

- Harry, tout va bien ?

- Ou… Oui…, assura-t-il, mais sa voix chevrotait. Tout… Tout va bien. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas cours.

Anita ne fit aucune réflexion, quoiqu'elle donnât clairement l'impression de soupçonner un mensonge. Son regard vague survola le beau visage de Harry.

- D'accord… », s'inclina-t-elle.

Elle se leva et disparut dans le petit réduit, après lui avoir décoché une dernière œillade suspicieuse.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sur le chemin du retour, Harry épia longuement Severus du coin de l'œil, nerveusement, sans même noter que son manège avait depuis longtemps été mis à jour par le professeur. Celui-ci devinait aisément le motif d'un tel comportement, mais il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas comment aborder le sujet, de façon à ce que cela ne ressemblât pas à un sermon. En définitive, il débuta calmement, l'air de rien :

« Tu n'es pas allé en maths, cet après-midi.

L'adolescent bondit presque sous le coup de la surprise instinctivement, ses doigts agrippèrent le bord de son siège en velours artificiel. Des frissons d'anxiété coururent un instant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Severus lui lança un regard en biais.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'allais plus en maths en octobre, déjà, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui me l'a dit.

Le visage du garçon, rigide, était figé dans une expression de désespoir qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

- Harry…, soupira Severus. Il y a un problème, avec ce cours ? Ce sont les élèves ? Le professeur Quirrell ?

- N… Non, bégaya Harry, d'une voix blanche.

Cependant, ses mains se crispaient davantage sur leur prise. Severus le considérait dubitativement, ses pupilles glissaient rapidement de la route au garçon, puis du garçon à la route, pour recommencer de nouveau.

- Tu sais, tu n'as plus rien à craindre de personne, désormais. Harry, promets-moi que tu ne sècheras plus, d'accord ? Tu es très bon en maths, ce serait dommage que tu gâches ça en n'allant pas en cours. Et si tu as le moindre souci, tu sais que tu peux venir m'en parler, et je règlerai le problème. C'est d'accord ?

- O… Oui. C'est… C'est promis, Severus », accepta l'adolescent du bout des lèvres.

Draco était déjà à l'appartement quand ils rentrèrent. Il remarqua immédiatement la figure décomposée de Harry, toutefois, il s'abstint de commentaires. Au lieu de cela, il lui sourit et suggéra qu'ils confectionnent un peu de pop-corn avant de choisir un film à regarder. Les devoirs peuvent attendre, fit-il malignement.

Alors que Draco et Harry étaient installés ensemble sur le canapé, devant « Hello Dolly ! », le téléphone sonna ce fut Severus qui décrocha. Draco tourna la tête, et écouta distraitement les quelques paroles que son parrain prononçait. « Oui… Oui, je comprends… Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, je reporterai mes congés… Oui, bien sûr… Au revoir. » Severus, en disant cela, jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil son élève. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Draco lança à travers la pièce.

« C'était qui ?

Harry s'intéressa alors à l'échange, et scruta le professeur par-dessus le dossier du canapé, attendant sa réponse.

- La police, articula lentement Severus.

Il fixait Harry avec une sorte de gêne inquiète.

- Ils ont retardé le procès », déclara-t-il simplement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

L'annonce avait laissé Harry de marbre, si ce n'était qu'il avait légèrement blêmi. Il se fichait bien de la date du jugement de ses tuteurs, que ce soit le lendemain ou dans dix ans - il espérait seulement qu'on le laissât en paix avec ça.

Au lycée, ses journées commençaient à devenir uniformes : il allait en classe, travaillait durant les récréations dans une des salles d'études, sauf s'il avait eu chimie juste avant, en ce cas, il restait avec Severus. Lors de la pause déjeuner, qui durait une demi-heure, il montait sur le toit, où Anita venait le rejoindre la plupart du temps. A la fin des cours, il attendait Severus sur un banc, devant l'établissement, et lisait pour faire passer le temps. Quand il rentrait, il achevait le travail commencé pendant les récréations, puis finissait la soirée en compagnie de Severus et de Draco. Ils dînaient tous ensembles, faisaient ensuite la vaisselle, et puis regardaient un film, écoutaient de la musique, ou jouaient aux cartes. Enfin, aux alentours de dix heures du soir, Harry allait se coucher. Cette même chronologie se répétait ainsi de suite, de jour en jour. Harry avait sans cesse l'esprit occupé, ce qui l'empêchait de réfléchir à quoique ce soit d'autre ne concernant pas son présent immédiat. Ce n'était qu'une fois la nuit venue que ses angoisses les plus enfouies et ses doutes les plus profonds ressurgissaient, quand plus aucune autre pensée ne pouvait les dissimuler à sa conscience. Dans le silence, Harry se retrouvait seul face à lui-même, sans rien pour recouvrir la masse sombre et hideuse de ses souvenirs, qui se mettait alors à remuer, à exhaler son odeur putride, comme animée d'une vie propre. Elle ouvrait une bouche béante et l'avalait tout entier. Il avait beau s'agiter, se défendre, ses cauchemars le happaient et le noyaient. Il s'éveillait en sueur, tremblant de peur et haletant, et ne réussissait pas à chasser les images violentes de son passé, qui poissaient sa peau. Et quoiqu'il essayât de faire ensuite pour ne plus y penser, son esprit était irrémédiablement attiré par ces réminiscences cauchemardesques. Son seul remède était la voix de Severus, lui murmurant des paroles gentilles auxquelles il s'accrochait péniblement, comme il l'avait fait le premier soir, en quittant les Dursleys pour toujours. Il se revoyait descendre les escaliers, mais pas passer la porte, cependant, car il s'était évanoui à ce moment, néanmoins, il se le figurait très bien, imaginait nettement la voiture de Severus garée sur le trottoir, et le porche du quatre Privet Drive qui s'éloignait de plus en plus et disparaissait soudain au détour d'un virage… Harry parvenait généralement à se calmer par cette méthode mais parfois, il arrivait que cela ne suffise pas. Il songeait : « Et si je ne m'étais jamais réveillé de cet évanouissement ? Et si je n'avais jamais passé la porte ? Et si j'y étais encore ? ». La panique le faisait alors suffoquer. Si son professeur n'était pas déjà à côté de lui, il allait le trouver, titubant, la tête embrumée, et lui demandait de le prendre dans ses bras. C'était en le serrant contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, en le sentant bien réel sous ses doigts, que sa peur se résorbait totalement.

Ainsi vivait Harry : érigeant le jour des barrières mentales qui s'effritaient le soir. De temps en temps, toutefois, quelque chose lui évoquait de nouveau sa vie chez les Dursleys - l'aveu d'Anita, la mention du procès, ou même les cours de mathématiques par exemple – mais dans ces moments-là, il ne se remémorait les évènements que de manière floue et estompée. Conscient, il lui était plus facile de tout refouler. Ce qu'il craignait par-dessus tout était la nuit.

Un après-midi, il arriva qu'on l'attendait à la sortie des cours : il s'agissait de Rebecca Harper, l'inspectrice responsable de son dossier. Elle le repéra dans la foule des élèves qui sortait du bâtiment, et le héla à travers la fenêtre de sa voiture.

« Harry !

Le garçon s'approcha de l'automobile avec circonspection. Il était escorté par une jeune fille, certainement une camarade de classe. L'inspectrice leur sourit à tous deux, puis s'adressa à Harry.

- Tu es en bonne compagnie à ce que je vois…

Rebecca Harper sourit davantage en constatant qu'il avait rougi.

- Ho non, ce n'est pas…, voulut dire l'adolescent avant de s'interrompre.

Il reprit en disant :

- Je vous présente une amie, Anita Parks. Annie, voici l'inspectrice Harper.

Elles se considérèrent l'une l'autre. Rebecca Harper n'était pas une femme remarquablement jolie : à trente ans, elle avait une figure irrégulière aux traits gentiment asymétriques, mais qui possédait tout de même un certain charme. Ses cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux étaient coupés à la garçonne, et elle portait des bretelles de pantalon par-dessus son chemisier crème un peu sale. Elle n'était ni vraiment grande, ni spécialement petite, pas plus maigre que grosse.

- Harry, tu voudrais bien m'accompagner au commissariat, s'il te plaît ? fit-elle. J'ai déjà prévenu le professeur Rogue.

Anita lui décocha une moue dubitative, que Harry ne perçut pas. Ce dernier balayait les alentours du regard, visiblement inquiet, et peu décidé à la suivre.

- Viens, c'est important, insistait la femme.

Il la jaugea un instant, détourna ensuite la tête, se mordit la lèvre.

- Severus, je veux dire le professeur Rogue est bien au courant n'est-ce pas ? s'assura-t-il encore.

- Oui, je te l'ai dit. Monte, maintenant. »

Harry ouvrit la portière arrière en inspirant. Puis, sur un dernier salut en direction d'Anita, ils démarrèrent.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Severus ne devait être libéré qu'une heure plus tard. N'apercevant pas son élève assis sur son banc habituel, son cœur s'accéléra. Il se dirigea à grands pas de l'autre côté de la rue, où se tenait le banc, et examina les environs.

« Harry ? appela-t-il vainement.

Quelqu'un répondit – mais ce n'était pas Harry.

- Il est partit, lança une jeune fille. Je vous attendais pour vous le dire.

Severus pivota pour lui faire face. C'était Anita Parks.

- Où est-il ? la pressa-t-il.

- Il est partit avec une femme, une… inspectrice, apparemment, elle s'appelle Harper, elle a dit qu'elle l'emmenait au commissariat. Je crois qu'il la connaissait.

Le professeur poussa un juron. Anita hésita avant de continuer.

- Elle… Elle a aussi dit qu'elle vous avait averti… »

Cette fois, Severus parut défaillir. Il se reprit pourtant rapidement, car une seconde plus tard, il traversait à nouveau la rue vers le parking des enseignants.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Harry, ce que je vais te demander de faire, je ne suis pas censée le faire. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, d'accord ?

Rebecca Harper l'observait nerveusement à travers le rétroviseur. Lui se tordait les mains, de moins en moins convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix.

- Ca ne va pas te plaire, je suis désolée, mais il faut vraiment que tu le fasses, tu comprends ? On piétine, là, et si on ne trouve pas ce salopard avant le procès, ils classeront l'affaire et il restera en liberté.

Arrivés devant le commissariat de police, l'inspectrice le fit descendre et l'entraîna à sa suite dans un bureau exigu, si rapidement qu'il eut à peine le temps de distinguer le visage des autres officiers présents dans les couloirs. Rebecca Harper lui désigna l'une des deux chaises de la pièce, et elle-même s'installa sur la table qui les séparait. Elle semblait toujours extrêmement fébrile elle croisait et décroisait ses mains, écarta plusieurs fois d'affilée une mèche de son front. Elle se releva, tourna autour du bureau, se rassit sur un coin de la table, devant Harry.

- Ecoute, Harry, j'ai besoin que tu te souviennes, d'accord ? J'ai besoin d'un nom, d'un visage, de n'importe quoi que tu pourrais m'apporter, d'accord ? Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut le faire. Tu vois, ton oncle avait huit clients, sept d'entre eux étaient des amis à lui, des gens qu'il connaissait bien, et on les a tous arrêtés, parce qu'il nous a communiqué les noms, mais il y en a un, il ne savait pas qui il était. C'est celui-là qu'on cherche. Il est venu sur les recommandations de l'un des sept autres clients, celui qui est mort, tu vois, tué par son beau-fils, il s'appelait Steven Hart.

Alors qu'elle parlait, Harry s'était rencogné dans sa chaise de fer inconfortable. Il baissait la tête, tentait de se soustraire à son regard, à ses mots, mais à chaque fois, elle la lui redressait d'une main sur sa joue, et continuait de s'expliquer. Les étranges yeux de Harry étaient vitreux, sa bouche hagarde légèrement entrouverte. Il grelottait.

- On sait qu'il est chauve et qu'il bégaye, ce sont les deux seules informations qu'on a pu tirer des Dursleys. Dis-moi qui c'est, Harry, s'il t'a dit son nom ou n'importe quoi, dis-le moi. Souviens-toi, mon petit…

Mais Harry ne pipait mot. Une ombre monstrueuse grondait dans une section de son cerveau elle se débattait contre les liens qui l'enchaînaient et la maintenaient tranquille. L'inspectrice n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait dans ce crâne-là, et elle persistait à lui parler, à lui exhorter à se rappeler, encore, et encore… Tout à coup, l'ombre réussit à se libérer, déchirant le voile qui la recouvrait, et elle déferla dans l'esprit du garçon, tapissant sa tête des visions d'horreur qui peuplaient son sommeil. Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains, une migraine fulgurante lui sciait le front, les tempes, jusqu'au fond de ses orbites. Du plus profond de sa gorge s'échappa une plainte qui évoquait davantage un crissement de ferraille que le son d'une voix humaine. La lumière brûlait ses pupilles, et il n'entendait plus du discours de Rebecca Harper qu'un vague et lointain bruissement.

L'inspectrice, quant à elle, fut prise au dépourvu par la réaction de Harry Potter. Elle s'était tue à son tour, durant quelques secondes de stupeur, mais reprit bientôt la parole, d'un ton plus bas et bien plus doux.

- Harry…? Harry, tu vas bien?

Elle secoua légèrement son épaule : il ne bougea pas, ne broncha pas. Son corps tétanisé lui sembla au toucher aussi dur que de la pierre une expression de douleur indescriptible était gravée sur ses traits et ses yeux étaient aussi éteints que ceux d'un mort. Elle l'ignorait sans doute, mais Harry était en train de rêver tout éveillé, de cauchemarder debout.

La porte de la petite salle s'ouvrit soudain dans un grand fracas, la faisant sursauter. Deux hommes pénétrèrent en trombe : son coéquipier Sirius Black, talonné de près par Severus Rogue. Ce dernier avait le visage déformé par la colère un instant, elle pensa qu'il allait la frapper. Pourtant, en apercevant Harry, il ne fit plus aucun cas d'elle et toute son attention se dédia à l'adolescent. Elle le vit le prendre dans ses bras, le bercer, baiser sa chevelure, chuchoter dans le creux de son oreille, et exécuter toute une série de gestes tendres de même sorte.

Sirius Black attrapa son bras et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. Rebecca lui apparut un peu hébétée, clignant les yeux, presque étonnée de faire partie de cet étrange tableau.

- Becky, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Sa voix sévère trahissait une part d'inquiétude. Rebecca reporta son regard sur les deux personnes accrochées l'une à l'autre sur la chaise.

- Becky !

- Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, et tu le sais, Black ! cria-t-elle, brusquement enragée, en se dégageant de sa poigne.

- D'autres solutions pour quoi, mademoiselle ? claqua la voix glaciale du professeur. Vous vous demandiez ce qui se passerait si vous poussiez ce garçon à bout ? Etes-vous au moins satisfaite du résultat, mademoiselle ?

Les iris de l'inspectrice Harper étincelèrent.

- Et vous, professeur, vous croyez qu'il est le seul ? Un pédophile est en liberté, et Potter le connait. Vous avez peut-être sauvé ce garçon, mais d'autres n'auront pas cette chance.

Severus resserra ses bras autour du torse mince de l'adolescent.

- Et bien tâchez de le retrouver en faisant votre travail, et non en harcelant Harry, rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus.

- Mais on est dans une impasse !

L'inspectrice s'était mise à déambuler fiévreusement dans le bureau.

- C'est un homme très quelconque, chauve, et qui bégayait. C'est tout ce qu'ils ont pu nous dire. Avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre d'hommes chauves qui bégayent à Londres ?

- Chauve… et bègue ?

Un soupçon s'infiltra insidieusement dans l'esprit de Severus.

- Oui. D'après Vernon Dursley, il aurait commencé à fréquenter le petit au début de septembre. Apparemment, ce qui l'attirait chez… chez Harry, c'était qu'il était petit et maigre comme… comme un très jeune garçon.

_« Monsieur Potter ne vient plus en cours de maths depuis trois semaines… »_

L'image d'un homme se dessina devant ses yeux, un homme dont le sourire avait toujours eu quelque chose de malsain. Severus posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de Harry, qui demeurait transi, et souffla tout contre son oreille :

- C'est Quirrell qui t'a fait du mal ?

En éprouvant sous ses mains la tension qui parcourut les membres de l'adolescent, le professeur eut sa réponse. Il se redressa, prenant Harry en travers de son abdomen, puis regagna la porte. Une lueur de haine féroce brûlait dans ses yeux noirs, et lorsqu'il passa devant l'agent Sirius Black, celui-ci frémit. Derrière eux, Rebecca Harper venait de comprendre que l'information avait été révélée elle ne savait grâce à quel tour de magie, et elle glapit, euphorique, à son partenaire :

- Mais bon sang, suis-les, Black ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Severus enfonçait la pédale de l'accélérateur si puissamment que la pointe de sa chaussure touchait le tapis de sa voiture. Il pensa avec une joie cynique que la voiture de police à ses trousses, conduite par les officiers Black et Harper, le préservait de toute peine pour entorse au code la route. Harry était attaché à l'arrière, et ni les cahots du véhicule, ni le vrombissement du moteur tournant à toute vitesse, ne l'arrachaient à cet état second qu'il affichait depuis son passage au poste de police.

Ca ira, il ne peut qu'aller mieux, de toute façon, soutenait Severus en silence, afin d'endormir sa crainte.

A cette heure de l'après-midi, le professeur Quirrell était encore à Poudlard, quoiqu'il n'y eut plus cours, aussi c'est là-bas que Severus se rendit, à l'étonnement des policiers qui le suivaient. Il se rangea négligemment sur une place de parking, descendit, et s'élança jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. La vue qui s'offrit à lui en s'y engouffrant était celle d'un homme au crâne totalement dégarni, le pantalon baissé sur ses chevilles, introduisant son sexe pointu entre les plis de la jupe courte et relevée d'une fillette – avait-elle seulement treize ans ? – installée sur une table, qui gémissait indécemment et parcourait le visage de l'homme de sa bouche maquillée. Ses mains à lui s'étaient éclipsées en-dessous du chemisier de la jeune élève, et malaxaient ses étroites hanches charnues, ainsi que l'ébauche de ses seins. Hormis eux, la salle était déserte.

Aucun des deux ne perçut la présence de Severus, jusqu'au moment où il s'avança vers eux. Ils sursautèrent Quirrell tressaillit, eut une espèce de rire guttural qui traduisait son embarras. Il se baissa et chercha à réajuster son pantalon par endroit, du rouge à lèvre maculait sa figure. Il eut tout juste le temps de se relever : aussitôt qu'il fut de nouveau droit, Severus lui assena un coup de poing qui lui brisa le nez.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous frappez comme une fille, professeur, se moqua Sirius Black, sans méchanceté cependant.

Ils étaient de retour au commissariat, et l'agent Black s'appliquait à lui panser la main droite.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas nous qui allons vous en vouloir. Je suis sûr que la main de Harper la démange. Et entre nous, mieux vaut vous que elle, parce qu'il serait déjà dans une tombe, autrement.

- Où sont-ils ? s'enquit Severus.

- En salle d'interrogatoire. Harper n'a pas son pareil pour cuisiner les gens. Dans une demi-heure, il aura tout avoué. Des fois, je me demande si c'est vraiment une fille…

- Et la petite qui était avec lui ?

- Elle s'appelle Marietta Edgecombe, elle a treize ans. Elle est en huitième année à Poudlard. C'est une autre personne qui l'interroge.

Le professeur inspira bruyamment en examinant sa main bandée. Il releva les yeux sur le policier.

- Si jeune ?

- Et oui, soupira Black en se massant la nuque. C'est le genre Lolita, certainement délaissée par sa famille, qui grandit toute seule. Je ne parierai même pas qu'elle était encore vierge quand ils ont commencé à se voir. Les avances d'un professeur, ça a dû être une grande promotion, pour elle.

- Merde…

- Comme vous dites. Le problème, c'est qu'il y en a à la pelle, des filles comme elle, dans certains quartiers. Pour peu qu'elles aient eu les mauvais parents…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Comment va Harry ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

- Je l'ai déposé chez moi avant de revenir. Mon filleul s'en occupe. Il est toujours en état de choc, mais il reprend peu à peu connaissance.

Les lèvres du professeur Rogue se plissèrent en une mince ligne contrariée, alors qu'il reprenait.

- Ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est pourquoi il n'a rien dit. Il savait pourtant qu'il pouvait me confier le moindre problème, mais il est resté silencieux. Il n'allait plus en maths, et c'est assez compréhensible à présent. C'est moi qui lui aie demandé d'y retourner. Il a préféré subir plutôt que d'en parler.

Sirius Black le scruta, et fit pensivement :

- Il s'est sans doute tu pour la même raison qui l'a poussé à se taire toutes ces années. Les mômes qui ont vécu des trucs comme ça, la loi du silence est gravée dans leurs cellules. On peut difficilement lutter contre.

Severus s'assit sur une chaise qui traînait là. Les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, il croisa ses mains contre son front à côté de lui, le policier s'adossait à un mur.

- Vous…, hésita Black. Est-ce que vous allez porter plainte ? Contre Harper, je veux dire. Vous auriez tout à fait le droit, on lui avait défendu de faire ce qu'elle a fait. Enfin, pas que je veuille que vous le fassiez, je posais juste la question, c'est à titre d'information, hein.

Severus parut songeur, le regard bas, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne sais pas, déclara-t-il lentement au bout d'un moment.

- Elle est un peu brutale, mais c'est une chic fille, plaida Black. Elle pensait vraiment bien faire. »

Le professeur haussa les épaules, d'une façon qui fit clairement signifier à Black son indécision : l'autre n'insista donc pas.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mais Severus ne porta pas plainte, suivant la demande de Harry. L'adolescent, remis de cette épreuve, retourna en classe la semaine d'après, où un nouveau professeur de mathématiques, Remus Lupin, avait prit la place de l'ancien.

Il s'avéra que Marietta Edgecombe était celle à l'origine des inscriptions au rouge à lèvre sur les miroirs des toilettes pour fille. Elle avoua qu'elle sortait avec le professeur Quirrell depuis mai de l'année précédente néanmoins sa jalousie exacerbée fit qu'elle s'inquiéta constamment d'être la seule pour son amant. Au milieu du mois de septembre, elle s'était aperçue que son professeur s'éloignait d'elle, c'est pourquoi elle prit la décision de le pister, nourrissant la conviction qu'il avait une autre petite maîtresse. Elle avait ainsi apprit l'existence de Harry Potter. Qu'il soit question non pas d'une jeune nymphette, telle qu'elle-même l'était, mais d'un garçon beau à la faire pâlir d'envie, plus âgé de surcroît, possédant tous les avantages sur elle, la transporta de fureur et d'humiliation. Elle s'emporta violemment auprès de Quirrell, exigea qu'il mît fin à leurs rencontres, mais son professeur railla ses airs de petite femme outragée. Il l'insulta même en ricanant, manifesta sa préférence, qui allait au garçon, ce qui la plongea dans un excès de rage immodérée. Cependant, ce ne fut pas sur lui que retomba le contrecoup de sa colère, mais sur Potter, Potter qui lui avait impudemment volé l'homme de sa vie elle jura de se faire justice. Marietta inscrivit ainsi au maquillage, sur les miroirs des toilettes pour fille, la seule pensée qui martelait son esprit, jour et nuit : « Harry Potter est une grosse pute ». Les répercussions qu'eut cet acte sur le garçon la comblèrent, à tel point qu'elle consentit à pardonner à son pauvre professeur.

Severus n'eut pas le cœur d'en informer Harry. Il avertit simplement Marietta Edgecombe qu'elle devrait bien se garder, à l'avenir, de tout contact inamical envers le garçon, en dépit de quoi, elle serait sévèrement punie. La jeune fille accepta, non sans lui adresser un sourire entendu, que le professeur s'efforça d'effacer de sa mémoire.

Aussi Harry réintégra-t-il le lycée, reprenant ses petites habitudes, à ceci près qu'il assistait désormais avec plaisir à son cours de mathématiques avancées. Les sourires qu'il lançait parfois à Severus, en classe comme à l'appartement, étaient de plus en plus épanouis, et de plus en plus sincères.

Peu de temps après être revenu en classe, tandis qu'il déjeunait sur le toit près d'Anita Parks, celle-ci lui dit, avec une expression sérieuse qui lui était peu familière :

« Harry, tu vois cette dalle, là bas ? La cinquième à gauche en partant de la deuxième ligne du fond.

Ce faisant, elle lui désigna de l'index un pavé de forme carré, d'environ quarante centimètres de côté. Harry hocha la tête, montrant qu'il l'avait repérée.

- Et bien, elle est mobile, poursuivit-elle. Il suffit de tirer un peu et elle se soulève, les joints ne tiennent plus. Tu verras, c'est facile, elle n'est pas très lourde. Personne n'a pensé à la réparer.

Le garçon la regarda curieusement, ne sachant trop où elle voulait en venir.

- En-dessous, il y a une arme à feu.

Plus qu'étonné, Harry redressa la tête. Il fixait son amie d'un œil incrédule.

- Je ne te mens pas, viens vérifier, si tu veux.

Sur ce, elle se mit debout, et gagna la dalle qu'elle lui avait indiquée. Il la rejoignit, et elle retira la dalle de son support. Comme elle le lui avait affirmé plus tôt, un revolver dormait dans la cavité qu'elle avait découverte. Anita s'en empara, le montra à Harry.

- Il est chargé, dit-elle. Il y a onze balles dans le chargeur, pour tirer il faut juste enlever le cran d'arrêt, ici.

- Qu'est-ce que… fit Harry, blafard. Annie, tu n'as pas le droit !

- C'est l'arme qui a servi à tuer le beau-père d'Andrea. Ma sœur m'a demandé de le cacher quelque part, puisqu'ils n'ont pas pu retrouver l'arme du crime, Andrea n'a pas été inculpé.

Elle était essoufflée, et avait les yeux posés au sol, comme à chaque fois qu'elle discutait d'un propos pesant.

- Harry, haleta-t-elle, pardon, j'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, mais il faut que tu me jures de ne le répéter à personne, d'accord ? Tu peux la prendre, si tu veux, mais jure de ne rien dire à personne…

- Annie…

- S'il te plaît…, supplia-t-elle.

- Je… Je te promets, Annie, bredouilla Harry.

Anita rangea le revolver, soupira de soulagement, et sourit au garçon.

- Merci, Harry. »

A suivre.

_Voilà, voilà, la torture s'achève ici. Toujours pas de pronostics pour la suite (juré, la prochaine fic que j'écris, je m'organise mieux que ça), je n'ai même pas ouvert le fichier Word qui y correspondra. La seule raison invocable est que j'ai bouclé ce chapitre il y a une heure et demie à peu près. En plus c'est la rentrée, et je hais l'école, donc je déprime, là. Mais ami(e)s, j'ai besoin de soutien. u.u. _

_Avant de nous quitter, voici les RARs :_

_**Oxalide**__ : Coucou ! Ta review était vraiment plaisante, merci encore ! Pour mettre fin à tes angoisses existentielles, je te dévoilerai simplement que c'est bien un HPSS (enfin, dévoiler est un bien grand mot, puisque c'était écrit dans le résumé… .). J'espère tout de même que tu n'es pas cardiaque, parce que si cette fic te fait cet effet-là, je devrais m'inquiéter… p En tout cas, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te contentera autant que les deux premiers chapitres ont apparemment su le faire. _

_**Ali **__: Laconique et droit au but. Merci ! ._

_**Caty**__ : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot ! En espérant te recroiser bientôt… )_


	4. La chute

_Bonjour à toutes celles et éventuellement ceux qui ont eu la persévérance de lire jusque là. Je ne dirais pas que vous avez la foi… mais presque. =) Ce chapitre n'a pu voir le jour que grâce au Streptocoque β-hémolytique du groupe A, qui m'a alitée durant trois jours. Autrement, je ne sais pas où j'aurais pu dégager un peu de temps pour écrire (mes profs, je vous aime). Donc pour toute plainte, vous savez à qui vous adresser !_

**Les mains rouges**

**Chapitre 4 : La chute**

Au mois de mai, il y eut du muguet qui fleurit sur le bord des fenêtres du cinquième étage de l'Impasse du tisseur. L'appartement embaumait et les effluves de l'herbe neuve, tiédie par le printemps, s'élevaient jusqu'au plus haut niveau de l'immeuble. En s'extirpant de son lit, le matin, cette odeur de fleurs et de verdure fragile, qui se rétablissait encore du passage de l'hiver, était la première que percevait Harry elle l'accompagnait jusqu'au salon et ne se fanait qu'aux alentours de dix heures, quand la chaleur venait à bout des parfums délicats éclos à l'aube.

Ce fut également la date du jugement des Dursleys, à la cour d'assise Severus eut obligation de s'y présenter, étant un témoin capital. Puisqu'il paraissait très probable que la session s'étendît sur plusieurs jours, il fut convenu que le professeur demeurerait dans un hôtel au cœur de Londres, et s'épargnerait par ce moyen les quatre heures de trajet qu'il eût dû faire quotidiennement pour s'y rendre. Il prépara soigneusement ses affaires, et ne manqua pas de mettre au point tous les dispositifs nécessaires en vue de son départ. Une fois sa valise bouclée, Severus lança, sur le pas de la porte, ses dernières instructions :

« Les placards sont pleins de plats déjà prêts, il suffit juste de les faire réchauffer au four à micro-onde. J'ai aussi acheté des paquets de gâteaux en prévision, ça t'évitera de prendre ça comme excuse pour faire des razzias de chips dans les magasins, Draco. Tâchez de manger un peu de légumes, tout de même, et les fruits, c'est bien aussi. En théorie, vous avez de quoi tenir la semaine, mais au cas où, il y a deux cents livres dans le tiroir du buffet. Harry, ne laisse pas Draco s'approcher de la cuisine si finir brûlé vif n'entre pas dans tes projets, quant à toi, Draco, fais en sorte que Harry n'arrive pas en retard au lycée. Ho, et Harry, n'oublie pas de te couvrir, il fait encore un peu frais, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

- Et moi, tu ne me demandes pas de me couvrir ? s'indigna faussement Draco, avec un grand jeu d'acteur.

En constatant que les deux autres s'appliquaient à l'ignorer, il disparut en renâclant, vexé. Harry pendant ce temps, s'était approché de Severus. Il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais s'abstint. Après avoir laissé le silence s'étirer entre eux, il fit juste, la mine profondément attristée :

- Tu reviens vite, hein…

Ce à quoi Severus répliqua :

- Je ferai de mon mieux. »

Puis, quoique ce ne fût pas la nuit, et qu'il n'y avait pas là de cauchemar à exorciser, Harry l'enlaça de ses bras menus et nicha sa tête contre la poitrine de son professeur. Aussi près de lui, il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, qui étaient rapides et violents. Ils se découpaient si nettement à son oreille que le garçon sentit son propre organe commencer à en suivre le rythme profond. Après un moment où ils demeurèrent tous deux immobiles, l'un contre l'autre, il se détacha de lui, et Severus, sur un dernier sourire tendre, entreprit de descendre les escaliers.

Derrière lui, Harry accompagna du regard sa silhouette qui rétrécissait peu à peu. Au moment où elle se soustrayait totalement à sa vue, il inspira à longs traits de grandes goulées d'air, et trouva une petite consolation dans les essences de muguet qui flottaient encore dans l'atmosphère, à cette heure matinale.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Hermione et Blaise viendront aujourd'hui, on va faire une répétition, avertit Draco le samedi qui suivit le départ Severus.

Harry acquiesça, sans lever les yeux de la table sur laquelle il était penché. Draco, le voyant faire, s'approcha de la chaise du garçon, et lut par-dessus son épaule le travail qui le captivait tant.

- Beurk, grimaça-t-il. Du français.

Il observa les joues de l'adolescent s'ombrer délicatement sous le sourire qui s'y dessinait. Son regard descendit sur sa mince nuque blanche et ses fins tendons saillants le creux à la base de son crâne était comme une incitation à y glisser le pouce. Harry tourna la tête, et Draco ne se rendit compte qu'à cet instant qu'il était suffisamment proche de lui pour que son souffle balaye les épis de cheveux noirs. Les beaux yeux verts et vacants du garçon le fixaient. Il comprit qu'il était temps désormais de se reculer, ce qu'il fit en lui souriant.

- Ils viennent vers midi, essaie de finir avant parce que je doute que tu puisses continuer quand ils seront là…

Les deux autres musiciens arrivèrent pour le déjeuner. Blaise fut présenté à Harry – il était contrebassiste. Ils mangèrent ensemble, puis entamèrent leur répétition, Harry pour seul public. Il s'agissait de morceaux qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes composés Draco expliqua à Harry qu'ils formaient un trio de corde.

- On va devenir célèbres, comme The Oscar Peterson Trio, The Rosenberg Trio, ou… ou The Trio Givone ! s'exclamait-il.

- Mais ce sont tous des guitaristes, non ? Et vous êtes… violoncellistes, remarqua Harry, amusé.

- Justement, rétorqua Draco. Nous serons le premier trio de violoncellistes à enflammer la scène. C'est encore mieux, tu ne trouves pas ? »

L'adolescent se contenta de rire brièvement.

Les trois jeunes personnes jouaient de la musique avec la même joie, la même fougue insouciante, la même fraîcheur. La répétition ne s'acheva qu'à sept heures du soir : Harry les avait écoutés tout du long, applaudissant, félicitant, et encourageant tour à tour. La poitrine gonflée d'allégresse, il se sentait avec ravissement intégré à cette sphère de rires et de confidences, accepté dans un milieu qui tenait lieu, désormais, de repère fixe à son existence. Il semble inutile de décrire les transports d'émerveillement que déclenchait ce constat chez un être n'ayant quasiment jamais connu que le rejet. Il pensait à cela, et la chaleur diffuse dans ses veines amenait un sourire heureux sur ses belles lèvres.

Les instruments rangés, ils commandèrent des pizzas. Ensuite, Blaise et Hermione, qui aimaient boire, allèrent acheter des bières et une bouteille de whisky dans une supérette à proximité. Quand ils revinrent, la nourriture était déjà là. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, débattirent cinq minutes sur le choix du film, optèrent pour _West Side Story_. Tout en mangeant, ils chantaient et vidaient une à une les bouteilles d'alcool et plus les débris de canettes s'amoncelaient, plus le volume de leurs voix réunies et vibrantes augmentait. Harry était le seul à se contenter d'un simple soda : Draco lui ayant proposé de goûter à son verre de whisky, il en avait lapé une petite gorgée du bout de langue, avait grimacé, et aussitôt repoussé la boisson. L'alcool rendait Blaise et Draco égrillards, mais Hermione s'était mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes, alors que la télévision diffusait la scène de la mort de Tony. Harry regardait cet étonnant spectacle avec des yeux rêveurs. Etait-ce comme cela que l'on se comportait à vingt ans ? Il se demandait s'il éprouverait un jour leur quiète désinvolture, leur assurance absolue en leur jeunesse et leur toute-puissance.

Blaise s'était endormi sur le tapis, devant le sofa. Il était près de trois heures, et Harry gardait tant bien que mal ses paupières ouvertes. Puisqu'elle était ivre, il ne fut pas question que Hermione retournât chez elle. Tandis que Draco préparait sa chambre à l'accueillir, elle s'agrippa au bras de Harry qui, embarrassé, ne tenta pas de se dégager et elle commença à lui parler, d'une manière inégale et incohérente. Ses yeux vitreux et son haleine avinée courraient désagréablement sur le visage du garçon.

« Draco, c'est un chouette gars, tu sais, fit-elle. Il peut être très très con, mais quand tu creuses bien, tu vois que c'est vraiment un chic type. On s'est rencontré en entrant à l'école de musique, là, le… le Royal Philharmino… Philharmonic Orchestra, voilà, et bien à cette époque, il était encore plus con que tout ce que tu peux imaginer, hautain et tout, et c'est la musique qui l'a rendu humble, ha ça oui, la musique ça apprend l'humilité. C'est pour ça, au début, c'était toujours moi qui avais les solos, en concert, et puis il a appris à être humble face à la musique, et depuis c'est lui le meilleur. Ca m'agace, forcément, et je m'entraîne dur, mais ce que je voulais faire, moi, c'était du trombone, mes parents ils ont pas accepté, et puis bon, c'est tout de même beau le violoncelle.

Ses mots faiblirent sur la fin, et se perdirent dans une sorte de ronflement assez grotesque. A cet instant reparut Draco qui détacha son amie du bras de l'adolescent et l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chambre, où elle s'effondra toute vêtue sur le matelas. Il rejoignit peu après Harry dans le couloir, devant la porte de sa propre chambre, et s'excusa par un sourire du manque de contrôle de la violoncelliste.

- Bonne nuit, lui souhaita-t-il.

- Toi aussi », répondit Harry de son timbre doux et gentil.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent chacun de leur côté, Harry vers son lit blanc, Draco en direction du canapé.

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry s'éveilla, le soleil était déjà bien haut, et les odeurs de muguet presque fanées. Ecartant ses couvertures, il atteignit la porte de sa chambre, longea le couloir, parvint jusqu'à l'entrée du salon. Il n'alla pas plus loin. Dans la grande pièce à vivre, deux voix discutaient, avec des intonations tout à la fois animées et contenues, comme prises dans un débat violent que l'on cherche à rendre discret.

« Et tu vas accepter ? faisait Hermione.

- C'est une proposition de poste permanent au philharmonique de Viennes. Biens sûr que je vais accepter.

- Le Royal Philharmonic Orchestra est prêt à t'engager quand tu le souhaites, aussi. Pourquoi tu irais te perdre en Autriche ?

- Et si ça me plaît ?

- Moi, je crois plutôt que tu cherches à t'éloigner de Londres, et d'un jeune garçon en particulier.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Mais enfin Draco, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Tu le regardes avec un air qui frise l'adoration, il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne rien comprendre ! Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas tout simplement ce que tu ressens ? Non mais regarde-toi ! Tu es beau à se damner, gentil, charmant, pas ce qu'il y a de plus con non plus, pour quelles raisons te dirait-il non ?

Il y eut un soupir qui retentit.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, figure-toi…, grommela Draco

- Mon œil, oui ! le coupa la jeune femme. Tu es juste trop lâche pour avouer à Harry que tu es amoureux de lui.

Replié dans son coin, Harry eut le souffle coupé. Bien qu'il sût pertinemment que rien de bon ne ressortirait de cela, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre davantage l'oreille à ce qui se racontait.

- Hermione, arrête ça, s'il te plaît. J'ai mes raisons, qui sont aussi les siennes, et qui ne te concernent absolument pas.

Le garçon s'appuya contre le mur, les jambes flageolantes les pulsions de son cœur avaient pris une ampleur extrême, au point que sa respiration se faisait elle-même lourde et résonnante. Il porta la main à sa bouche, et ce geste couvrit quelque peu le bruit étourdissant de son souffle cependant il était trop tard : dans la pièce d'à côté, le silence était revenu, et Harry ressentait d'ici le poids de leurs deux regards dirigés sur la cloison derrière laquelle il se tenait.

Après quelques secondes de cette pause pesante, la jeune femme lança d'une voix distincte, qui s'adressait autant à lui qu'à Draco.

- Il est temps que je rentre chez moi. Merci pour l'aspirine, trésor. »

Puis retentit le claquement du battant de la porte d'entrée.

Durant un moment encore, Draco demeura dans le salon, debout, pensif. Harry en profita pour reculer à pas de loup dans sa chambre. Comme s'il se fût agi d'un signal entre eux, lorsque sa serrure cliqueta maigrement dans l'ambiance calme de l'appartement, Draco prit le chemin de sa propre chambre.

L'après-midi passa, lourde d'une gêne muette et persistante entre les deux garçons. Le soir venu, ils se mirent à table pour dîner, et le silence qui planait au dessus d'eux n'était entrecoupé que par le tintement des couverts sur la vaisselle. Harry n'y tint plus du tout. Il abattit sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette à ce geste, Draco se crispa.

« Je vous ai entendus, toi et Hermione, ce matin.

Le musicien releva vers lui une expression mal à l'aise.

- Je sais. J'espérais que tu n'en parlerais pas.

L'adolescent rougit.

- Elle a dit que…, murmura-t-il.

Il laissa le reste de sa phrase en suspens, car les mots régressaient malgré lui tout au fond de sa gorge.

- Je sais ce qu'elle a dit.

- Et c'est vrai ? fit-il d'une voix minuscule.

Mais tandis que Harry se préparait à essuyer sa colère, Draco lui offrit un sourire serein.

- Oui, confirma-t-il - et en disant cela, il affichait un air résigné, et dans le même temps insensiblement radieux, qui serra un nœud dans les entrailles de Harry.

Celui-ci s'était raidi sur sa chaise. Une vague de panique lui montait au cerveau, et empêchait à toute pensée de se former à l'intérieur de sa tête. Son corps, sous l'effet de la tension, s'était mis à trembler. Il sursauta quand Draco prit ses mains dans les siennes, par-dessus la table cependant, il conserva son regard résolument baissé sur ses genoux.

- Je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens, ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, chuchotait le jeune homme. J'aurais souhaité ne pas t'embêter avec ça, je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, mais ce n'est pas grave, vraiment, ne t'en fais pas…

Les yeux de Harry lui piquaient désormais furieusement. Sa bouche articulait toute seule des paroles d'excuses, machinalement, sans qu'il eût même la moindre idée de pourquoi il demandait si ardemment pardon. Comme il ne relevait toujours pas la figure, Draco empoigna doucement son menton, et la lui redressa.

- Hey, Harry, fit-il encore avec tendresse. Ce n'est pas grave… »

Puis il ouvrit les bras, invitant le garçon à s'y réfugier. Soit qu'il perçût la nécessité de refouler pour cette fois uniquement cette espèce d'instinct primaire qui le poussait à se garder loin du contact des autres – exception faite de Severus -, soit que, tout comme Draco, il en eût lui-même besoin, Harry consentit à se laisser encercler par d'autres bras.

Il se leva, contourna le coin de la table à manger, et, maladroitement, à demi effondré sur les cuisses du jeune homme, il enlaça son cou. Draco referma ses bras autour de lui, le pressa contre sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'étreindre un oisillon, tant la carrure du plus jeune lui paraissait frêle aussi ne le serrait-il pas trop. Ce simple rapprochement l'émouvait indescriptiblement, l'étourdissait presque, et il se sentait plus que jamais épris de ce garçon fragile, palpitant sous ses doigts, dont la respiration brutale et saccadée chatouillait sa gorge et témoignait sa nervosité. Harry continuait toutefois à s'excuser, alors Draco se permit de lui embrasser la pommette.

Ce fut à cet instant précisément que Severus apparut sur le seuil, sa valise en main.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il est impossible, pour un homme amoureux, de voir l'objet de ses désirs dans d'autres bras que les siens, et de ne pas en éprouver une morsure insoutenable au niveau du cœur, quelle que soit la raison qui eût pu amener une pareille circonstance. Or le professeur était un homme irrémédiablement amoureux. Et ses sentiments, qu'il avait volontairement réduits au silence, se manifestèrent avec une force extrême, à la vue de Draco, embrassant Harry sur la chaise. Il lui semblait avoir déchaîné, du fond de son être, une bête furieuse maintenue, muselée, entravée depuis trop longtemps, qui le ravageait désormais de l'intérieur avec une puissance dévastatrice. Ce baiser devant lui n'avait rien d'un jeu, Severus ne le savait que trop bien. Draco aimait Harry, il l'aimait, et le lui montrait, posait ses lèvres près de l'œil de l'adolescent tout doucement, impunément, et l'autre ne disait rien, ne se débattait pas, alors que ce privilège de l'avoir contre soi n'était jamais revenu qu'à lui, à lui seul, jusqu'à présent. L'épisode du réveillon du Nouvel an se rappela à sa mémoire. Il pâlit.

Il ne sut dire de quelle manière il réussit à franchir presque naturellement les quelques mètres qui le menaient à sa chambre, ne parvint pas plus à se souvenir de ce qu'il lança aux deux jeunes personnes dans le salon, ni ce qu'on lui répondit en retour. Peut-être les avait-il brièvement salués, puis prétexté une fatigue pesante pour s'éclipser. Peut-être s'étaient-ils inquiétés de son teint blême, et peut-être avaient-ils tenté de se justifier, ou peut-être même ne l'avaient-ils tout simplement pas remarqué. Il se retrouva donc assis sur son lit, fixant sur son mur ses yeux absents, sa valise défaite, ses affaires rangées. Cela, comme tout le reste, s'était fait mécaniquement, et il n'en conservait aucune trace dans son esprit.

Il demeura longtemps ainsi, quoiqu'il fût incapable d'estimer la moindre mesure du temps qui s'écoulait. Il supposa s'être endormi une poignée d'heures car il s'aperçut à un certain moment qu'il n'était plus assis, mais allongé au travers de son matelas. Derrière sa fenêtre, le ciel finit par blanchir. Les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent frapper son œil vitreux et eurent sur lui l'effet d'une décharge électrique secouant tous ses membres. Il remua, se redressa, reprit enfin vie. Il se dit : « Il ne m'aime pas, et alors ? Il ne me doit rien », mais cette réflexion ne parvint pas à lever de sur son cœur l'énorme poids qui s'y était logé.

Ni Harry, ni Draco n'auraient su distinguer le changement qui s'était opéré chez Severus, pour cette raison que le professeur consacra toute son énergie à masquer son trouble, à se conduire le plus normalement du monde. Ils ne se doutaient certainement pas de la jalousie qui le rongeait, de même qu'ils n'auraient pu deviner que Severus n'arrivait plus à soutenir calmement le regard de Harry qu'en se répétant en lui-même : « Il ne me doit rien ».

oOoOoOoOoOo

Draco s'absenta toute la journée du lendemain, et une bonne partie de la semaine suivante. Hormis ceci, rien ne semblait différent d'auparavant. Vernon Dursley, apprit Harry, avait écopé d'une peine de vingt ans de prison, tandis que celle de Petunia Dursley s'était réduite à dix-huit ans, en plus d'une amende conséquente au profit de l'adolescent. Dudley Dursley allait, quant à lui, intégrer une maison de correction. Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas, en réalité. Ce qui lui importait était que ce chapitre fût définitivement clos, et qu'il n'eût jamais à en reparler.

Le samedi qui suivit, Draco prit Severus à part mais avant cela, il s'assura soigneusement que Harry était bien dans sa chambre. Il fit asseoir son parrain sur une chaise, s'installa lui-même en face de lui, puis tira un papier de sa poche et le lui tendit. C'était une enveloppe décachetée. Severus la prit, lentement, avec suspicion, mais ne l'ouvrit pas.

« Lis, enjoignit pourtant Draco.

Le professeur obéit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait la lettre, ses sourcils se fronçaient, et ses iris de cendre disparaissaient sous le plissement de ses yeux. Quand il eut fini, il releva sur le jeune homme son visage interloqué.

- Tu… Tu pars à Viennes ?

Draco acquiesça.

- Dans dix jours, précisa-t-il. Tout est prêt.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

Severus ne comprenait pas. Pour quelles raisons son filleul avait-il organisé ce qui ressemblait en tout point à une fuite ? Il le vit hausser une épaule, et la laisser mollement retomber, alors qu'il lui répondait, laconique :

- Bof… Envie de changer d'air. »

Le professeur s'apprêtait à le questionner davantage, mais le regard suppliant que lui lança Draco à cet instant le dissuada de poursuivre la discussion.

Harry ne fut mis au courant que le soir, et il ne saisit pas plus que Severus ce qui motivait le départ du violoncelliste. Il en conçut une profonde affliction, et rien, malgré tous les efforts déployés par Severus et Draco, rien ne put le consoler. Draco, toutefois, demeura inflexible : à la date dite, il quitta l'Impasse du Tisseur, son instrument en main, pour l'aéroport de Londres Heathrow.

oOoOoOoOoOo

S'il y eut un inconvénient majeur pour Severus à ce départ précipité, ce fut bien de se retrouver seul, en tête-à-tête, avec Harry - ce garçon aux yeux plus tristes que jamais, et qu'il ne cessait de désirer au fond de lui-même. Il eut tout le loisir de se rendre compte à quel point Draco constituait, quand il vivait avec eux, un garde-fou involontaire et efficace. Il lui était en effet infiniment moins facile d'évoluer à proximité du garçon qu'il aimait alors qu'il n'y avait plus de tierce personne aux alentours, capable d'empêcher l'intimité, et de faire planer sur ses désirs l'ombre du scandale. L'image de son jeune hôte sans cesse s'imposait à lui, et se superposait à celle du baiser qu'il avait surpris. C'était une sorte de manège cruel où cette attirance, parvenue à son faîte à cause de leur nouvelle solitude, tantôt le submergeait entièrement, lui soufflant des paroles obscènes qui le laissaient tremblant de désir, tantôt se trouvait anéantie, abattue par le souvenir que Harry n'était pas à lui, et ne le serait sans doute jamais.

Il se mit à avoir des insomnies, durant lesquelles il s'asseyait sur un fauteuil, près du lit de Harry, et regardait dormir le garçon. Parfois, celui-ci s'éveillait, soit qu'il fit un cauchemar, soit qu'il ressentit simplement sa présence insistante jusque dans son sommeil, et scrutait Severus d'un œil trouble, avant de se rendormir. Le professeur le contemplait, des heures et des heures, admirant son visage céleste, le petit grain de beauté qu'il avait sur le cou, sa peau translucide, sa chevelure noire qui contrastait gracieusement avec la blancheur de la literie. De temps à autre, il prenait sa main et la serrait dans la sienne, en éprouvait la douceur, la chaleur. Quelques fois encore, il se penchait au-dessus du lit, et déposait un instant ses lèvres sur le front paisible de l'adolescent. Ces attouchements légers ne paraissaient pas perturber son sommeil. Severus se justifiait de ce comportement en se disant que c'était là des adieux qu'il lui faisait, parce qu'une fois que Harry se rendrait compte qu'il devrait faire un choix, ce serait Draco qui l'emporterait. Et puis il se promettait chaque nuit que ce serait la dernière. Mais invariablement, il revenait la nuit suivante.

Il y eut un soir, cependant, où tout ne se déroula pas d'après cette nouvelle habitude. Severus avait tenu deux semaines. Le lundi de la semaine suivante, une sorte de digue céda en lui, balayée par la pression sans cesse croissante à laquelle le soumettait sa double position de protecteur et d'homme désespérément amoureux. C'est ainsi qu'au lieu de se restreindre à baiser simplement le front de l'adolescent endormi, comme il avait coutume de le faire, il obéit à cette voix, longtemps muselée, qui lui intimait d'oser, d'oser plus. Sa bouche descendit le long du visage de Harry. Son haleine se répandait en longs traits saccadés sur sa peau lisse. Quand elle se fut arrêtée au niveau de celle du garçon, Severus se pencha un peu plus en avant, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le professeur se sentit à cet instant l'égal d'un dieu son cœur, dans sa poitrine, battait avec une espèce d'allégresse indicible, roulait, tambourinait, explosait il lui sembla même, tout à coup, que le monde revêtait des couleurs plus vives. Enfin, il embrassait Harry, et cette seconde lui parut la seule véritable qu'il ait jamais vécue.

Au début, il ne prêta pas attention aux légers tressautements sous son abdomen. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il était monté de lui-même sur le lit de Harry et qu'il s'était mis de telle sorte que son corps entravait celui d'en-dessous - il ne s'en rendit pas compte, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit repoussé avec toute la violence dont le garçon, maintenant éveillé, était capable.

Severus cligna des yeux hébétés, à demi redressé sur les genoux. Son cerveau lui paraissait s'être liquéfié à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il se sentait à l'instant incapable de se fixer sur une autre pensée que celle du baiser, et des sensations merveilleuses qu'il lui avait procurées. De nouveau il se pencha vers Harry, tout en élevant ses deux poignets minces au-dessus de sa tête avant d'être encore frappé par eux. Sa bouche rencontra celle du garçon pour la seconde fois, et y demeura d'autant plus longtemps qu'il mit la même application à l'embrasser qu'à l'empêcher de bouger. Sous lui, Harry se tortillait comme une anguille. Soudain, son pied trouva un peu d'élan et s'enfonça dans le ventre du professeur, l'écarta légèrement, puis repartit avec plus de force ce dernier coup détacha totalement Severus du corps du garçon.

Une seconde, ils se considérèrent mutuellement, Severus recouvrant peu à peu ses esprits, Harry, les yeux écarquillés, stupéfait, haletant. Puis brusquement, l'adolescent bondit et atteignit la porte en trois enjambées. Instinctivement, Severus allongea le bras afin de le retenir, mais il ne put se saisir que de la manche de son pyjama, et il suffit à Harry d'une seule secousse pour se débarrasser de sa poigne. Et alors que le professeur se préparait à se lancer à ses trousses, le garçon lui jeta un tel regard de peur et de trahison qu'il demeura cloué sur place – ce ne fut qu'en entendant résonner le claquement de la porte d'entrée qu'il put de nouveau réagir.

Severus s'élança à son tour dans les couloirs de l'immeuble. Du haut de son palier, il vit brièvement la silhouette de Harry, pieds nus, qui dévalait silencieusement les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, comme un fantôme dans l'obscurité, se retournant parfois pour constater qu'on le suivait. Severus était derrière lui, et tentait de le rattraper, mais son cœur à lui battait trop vite, et ses jambes étaient trop flageolantes. Quand il parvint à la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, celle-ci se refermait déjà. Il la poussa avant qu'elle ne claque, sortit dans la rue, balaya les alentours du regard, cependant, il n'y avait rien, pas la moindre trace de Harry, à peine quelques passants qui pressaient le pas. Le petit spectre s'était évaporé.

Le professeur sentit la nausée l'envahir tandis que sa conscience refaisait lentement surface. Tous les gestes qu'il avait exécutés plus tôt revenaient à sa mémoire, dansaient devant ses yeux, torturaient abominablement son esprit par leur atroce signification. Son corps tout entier se raidit jusqu'à devenir plus rigide qu'une statue de pierre.

Subitement, son regard fut attiré par le reflet de lui-même que projetait la vitrine d'un magasin d'en face, et aussitôt il cessa tout à fait de respirer, car ce double avait le visage de Quirrell, ses yeux victorieux brillants de connivence, et son rire faux, si faux, qui écorchait ses oreilles et semblait lui susurrer une sorte de ritournelle infernale : « Toi et moi, nous sommes pareils… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il avait erré durant trois heures, pour atteindre finalement un petit jardin d'enfant, à vingt kilomètres environ de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Ce quartier, il le reconnaissait même dans la nuit noire : il y avait vécu presque seize ans. Il s'était quelques fois demandé ce que cela lui ferait de retourner ici, de retrouver tous ces lieux associés à son enfance misérable. Aujourd'hui, il avait la réponse et ce n'était pas de la peur qu'il ressentait, ni des réminiscences qui ressurgissaient. Juste cette masse sombre dans son corps qui, s'éveillant, montait du fond de son ventre et s'insinuait partout en lui, cherchant à s'échapper, suintant par tous les pores de sa peau. Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de cette époque gonflaient en lui, ardents, bouillonnants, le brûlant de l'intérieur, et ne le faisaient plus tant souffrir, mais au contraire, lui insufflaient une rage extraordinaire.

Il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait - toutefois, ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Le souvenir de son passé, de ses humiliations, de sa propre passivité face à tout cela, générait en lui une fureur invincible, et cette fureur crispait ses membres et ses entrailles jusqu'au tremblement. Il s'avança vers un banc. Ses pieds blessés saignaient un peu, et le bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils bleuissaient à vue d'œil. En s'asseyant, il se rappela fugitivement une nuit d'hiver qu'on l'avait obligé à passer dehors parce qu'il était rentré trop tard. Il ne neigeait pas, mais le sol était gelé et il s'était résolu à récupérer dans la poubelle de vieux journaux pour s'allonger dessus, comme le faisaient les sans-abris. Sa mâchoire se tendit davantage en y repensant. Il remonta ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras, essayant de se réchauffer.

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Bien sûr, il partirait, si possible très loin, dans un endroit avec du sable, la mer et du soleil. Il se débrouillerait : il pouvait travailler dur et accomplir à peu près n'importe quelle tâche. Il veillerait surtout à ne plus accorder la moindre confiance à qui que ce soit. Se faisant cette réflexion, le visage de son professeur lui revint en mémoire. Il eut du mal à déglutir, car une boule lui obstrua soudain la gorge. Il refoula ses larmes, malgré toute l'envie qu'il avait d'éclater en sanglots, et la masse sombre grossit un peu plus encore. Ses épaules tressautèrent.

C'était décidé, il partirait. Mais avant cela, il lui fallait récupérer une dernière petite chose.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les premières lueurs du jour trouvèrent Severus, pâle, désorienté, arpentant chaque coin de Londres où aurait pu se rendre Harry, et aussi infructueux dans ses recherches que s'il s'était mis en quête de la pierre philosophale. Quand il vit blanchir le ciel à l'horizon, il se figea d'un coup, prenant la mesure de tout le temps qui s'était écoulé, de toutes les heures perdues à chercher en vain, et vacilla. Il était sur le point de se décourager. Repérant une cabine téléphonique au coin de la rue, il s'y dirigea à pas maladroits sa tête était lourde d'angoisse et de fatigue, et se balançait mollement sur ses épaules. Il s'engouffra dans la cabine, prit le combiné et composa le numéro de la police après avoir introduit quelques pièces dans la fente. A l'autre bout du fil, une voix grave lui répondit. Ils échangèrent quelques phrases, que Severus oubliait au fur et à mesure qu'elles étaient prononcées. L'agent de police finit par raccrocher, et lui demeura une minute encore debout dans cette cage exiguë, le téléphone entre les mains, les yeux dans le vague.

Enfin, il sortit. Il se sentait accablé, pris de vertige. Il continua néanmoins à marcher, sans réellement se soucier de l'endroit où cela le conduirait c'est ainsi que, laissant ses pieds le guider, il se retrouva bientôt face à une grande bâtisse, un lycée - et ce lycée était Poudlard. Il examina sa façade, de bas en haut, l'air consterné. De tous les endroits qu'abritait Londres, n'y en avait-il pas d'autres bien plus susceptibles de lui apporter un réconfort, ou mieux, Harry ?

Mais voici que fusa tout à coup un éclair noir à travers l'une des vitres de l'établissement. Le professeur songea d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une de ces hallucinations dont il avait tant souffert cette nuit, croyant discerner Harry derrière chaque garçon qu'il croisait, sous chaque amas de ténèbres d'un renfoncement obscur. Aussi ne se précipita-t-il pas sur-le-champ. A force d'avoir refermé sa main sur du vide, il ne faisait plus confiance aux messages que lui renvoyaient ses yeux. Cependant, lorsqu'il aperçut une seconde fois ces cheveux de jais, toute hésitation s'envola, alors que, dans le même temps, un espoir insidieux renaissait. Il s'élança.

Dans les couloirs, il ne rencontra presque personne : la plupart des élèves étaient en classe à cette heure de la matinée. Il furetait de tous côtés, murmurant « Harry », à voix basse, comme une supplique, une formule magique qui le ferait apparaître. Soudain, il se souvint de cette habitude qu'il avait de se rendre sur le toit avec la jeune Anita Parks lors du déjeuner et à cet instant, il se sentait tellement désespéré, et à court de ressources, qu'il gravit les étages mécaniquement, la gorge sèche, certain d'être à nouveau déçu. Pourtant, en poussant la porte du local qui débouchait sur le toit, il vit que le garçon était là.

Accroupi devant une dalle démise, il lui tournait le dos. Sa silhouette gracile repliée sur elle-même s'imprima comme une image sacrée sur sa rétine. Le soulagement débordait en lui. Il fit un pas en avant.

« Harry…, souffla-t-il.

L'interpellé sursauta, perdit l'équilibre, bascula sur le côté. Il leva la tête vers Severus et parut se raidir, le regard agrandi par une sorte de terreur diffuse qui transperça l'enseignant comme une flèche meurtrière. Celui-ci fit un pas de plus, tendant la main vers le garçon, et répétant une seconde fois :

-Harry…

C'est alors qu'il repéra, dans le creux découvert par la dalle descellée, un objet dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'à présent car le corps de Harry l'avait dérobé à sa vue. Il resta un instant stupéfait, puis fit mine de le rejoindre.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est qu…

Severus n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, cependant : déjà les mains de l'adolescent avaient plongé dans la cavité et en ressortaient, pointant l'arme en direction de sa poitrine.

- T'approche pas de moi ! cria Harry.

Le professeur s'immobilisa, devant le canon du revolver qui le jaugeait, frémissant. Il observa Harry, dont les belles prunelles étincelaient comme jamais auparavant, brûlant de peur, de colère, et des accusations que sa bouche taisait, et qui se déversaient ailleurs. Il ne lui connaissait pas ce regard si vivant, si percutant, mille fois plus ensorcelant dans la rage que dans la rêverie. S'il n'eût pas honte de ces pensées, il se souvint en revanche que tout ce qui avait pu les amener sur ce toit, à s'affronter l'un l'autre, était de sa faute, et qu'il lui fallait réparer cela, dût-il pour cela finir le thorax perforé par une balle.

- Harry… Harry, pardonne-moi, articula-t-il en esquissant un autre pas en avant, en dépit de l'arme dirigée vers lui.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! réitéra le garçon.

Mais il tremblait, et ce fut lui qui recula pour s'éloigner de l'adulte.

Severus avança de nouveau.

- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, balbutia-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais dû… Je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal !

- ARRETE CA !

Harry avait baissé la tête en hurlant ces dernières paroles. Il lâcha d'une main le revolver et avec, il essuya ses yeux : seulement alors, Severus se rendit compte qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. Harry recula encore. Ses jambes butèrent contre le petit parapet qui s'enroulait sur tout le périmètre du toit. Comprenant qu'il était coincé, il jeta un coup d'œil en contrebas par-dessus cette rambarde. Puis il s'y hissa, sous l'œil horrifié du professeur. Debout, il le dominait complètement.

- Harry, que fais-tu, bon Dieu ? Descends… Descends de là !

Severus s'apprêta à accourir près de lui, mais l'arme remonta un peu plus au niveau de sa tête et l'en dissuada. Harry, face à lui, tremblait de plus en plus violemment.

- Tout… Tout était bien, hoqueta-t-il, les larmes dévalant abondamment ses joues. Tout était si bien, et toi, tu… Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Alors que moi je… je…

Le reste de ses paroles se fondit dans ses sanglots. Severus, quant à lui, était trop obnubilé par la crainte que le garçon ne tombât, pour se morfondre davantage sur sa propre culpabilité, et il occupait tous ses efforts à faire en sorte que rien de tel ne se produise. Il suppliait Harry :

- Tout ce que tu veux, Harry, tu me diras tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, dès que tu seras descendu, tu pourras même me tirer une balle dans la poitrine si c'est ce que tu veux, je le mérite de toute façon, mais descends, je t'en prie, descends…

Et il progressait doucement jusqu'à lui, qui semblait de moins en moins assuré – si tant est qu'il l'eût été à un moment donné. Le revolver, qu'il ne tenait plus qu'à peine, s'abaissait lentement en tremblant, pendant que son visage livide à l'expression blessée et confuse remontait rencontrer le sien. Il fut près d'obtempérer.

Mais à cet instant, un évènement survint, qui fut l'apparition d'Anita Parks à l'entrée du réduit communiquant avec le toit, et son exclamation lorsqu'elle reconnut les deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Harry, surpris, pressa la détente par inadvertance. Un coup partit et sous l'impulsion du tir, il se trouva désarçonné, et bascula de l'autre côté de la balustrade.

A suivre.

_Voilà qui clos l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Plus qu'un épilogue ! Courage, moi !_

_Petites RARs pour conclure :_

_**Deldal5 : **__Merci pour ces encouragements ! Ca fait toujours du bien… )_

_**Dadoumarine :**__ Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un message ! Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir répondre à toutes les attentes qui semblent transparaître de ta review, mais j'espère que la suite te satisfera tout de même. A bientôt ! =)_


	5. Epilogue

_Haha, vous n'y croyiez plus hein ? Bah à vrai dire moi non plus, parce que, hé ben, la terminale S, c'est pas de tout repos (en fait, « repos » ne fait même plus partie de mon vocabulaire…). Mais bon, je vais éviter de me plaindre, y'a sûrement plus mal loti que moi. Donc je n'ai pas énormément d'excuses valables à présenter pour justifier ce retard, hormis peut-être que j'ai découvert les « Chroniques de San Francisco », et que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail._

_Après cette petite mise en bouche, repassons aux choses sérieuses : voici l'épilogue de cette fic, et avec tout juste trois mille mots pour plus de trois mois d'attente, je dirai que j'ai déjà été plus productive. En plus, je ne garantis même pas la qualité… Mais comme je l'ai peut-être déjà expliqué à certain( e )s, je tiens réellement à mettre le point final à cette fic, que j'aurais longtemps traînée avec moi._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

**Les mains rouges**

**Epilogue**

Dans la salle d'attente, il y avait un distributeur de boissons chaudes et un autre de confiseries, ainsi qu'une plante verte empotée dans un coin le long des murs s'alignaient des chaises en plastique soudées les unes aux autres, entourant une table basse tapissée de magazines et les lampes au néon accrochées au plafond projetaient une lumière froide sur les visages fatigués de ceux qui se trouvaient là. Parmi eux, il y avait celui de Severus.

Il luttait obstinément contre le sommeil quand l'infirmier apparut et se dirigea vers lui. Avançant sa main, il voulut toucher la joue du professeur, barrée d'une estafilade boursouflée, mais, comme toutes les précédentes fois, ce dernier chasse son bras d'un geste sec. L'infirmier soupira :

« Il faut soigner ça. C'est une _balle_ qui vous a effleuré. Ca risque de s'infecter. Arrêter de faire l'enfant, je vous en prie… »

Mais Severus ne lui répondit pas, ne prit même pas la peine de lui accorder un regard. Il fixait le vide d'un air absent.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où un médecin en blouse blanche vint l'informer que l'état de Harry était stable, qu'il allait s'en tirer, même qu'il n'aurait que de maigres séquelles – « Un mois de kinésithérapie, et il n'y paraîtra plus ! » -, ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Severus parut reprendre consistance. Il se leva, l'expression hagarde - la fatigue le fit chanceler, mais il tint bon - puis il esquissa quelques pas en direction du couloir d'où il avait vu surgir le médecin, avant d'être arrêté par ce même docteur qui lui barrait à présent le chemin.

« Vous ne pouvez pas encore le voir, lui dit-on. Dans quelques heures. Patientez. »

Alors, Severus, trop faible pour protester, se rassit sous l'injonction bienveillante de la main du médecin sur son épaule.

Il ne comprit qu'il s'était endormi que lorsqu'il se réveilla trois heures plus tard, ses membres ankylosés par la dureté des sièges et l'inconfort de sa position. Il se secoua, décida de marcher un peu, fit l'aller-retour de la salle d'attente à l'entrée de l'hôpital, où il observa qu'à travers les vitres des portes automatiques, l'aube pointait, et qu'une petite pluie morose balayait Londres. Puis Severus retourna à sa place. L'infirmier était de nouveau là. Cette fois, le professeur accepta sans rechigner que l'on pansât sa plaie.

« Vous aurez une cicatrice », l'avertit l'infirmier.

Cependant, tandis que cette phrase était prononcée, Severus songea à de tout autres cicatrices, celles qui marquaient déjà avec bien trop d'abondance le corps d'un adolescent somptueux, qui pour le moment, et par sa faute, était étendu, encore inerte, dans un lit d'hôpital. Ses entrailles se tordirent violemment au fond de lui, et il pressa ses mains contre son visage, fort, de plus en plus fort, comme pour tenter de le faire disparaître.

Dès que cela lui fut permis, Severus s'établit sur un fauteuil devant le lit de son élève, toujours endormi, pour guetter son réveil. Sur les bras de celui-ci s'étalaient quelques pansements, là où le feuillage l'avait égratigné. Il était tombé de haut. Mais les arbres régulièrement plantés autour du lycée avait amorti sa chute.

De le voir enfin, son cœur se mit à battre compulsivement. Il s'abreuva de son image tant qu'il le put, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux, succombant à la fatigue accumulée depuis deux jours, ne se closent à leur tour.

Sa joue le démangeait. Il porta la main à son visage, mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le large pansement recouvrant sa pommette. Il se sentait émerger petit à petit du sommeil, sans pour autant parvenir à ouvrir les yeux. La volonté lui manquait. Il demeura ainsi de longues minutes, tout à fait détendu dans son fauteuil, ne percevant que la lumière intense du début d'après-midi qui se répandait dans la chambre d'hôpital et filtrait à travers la membrane de ses paupières.

Puis, le bruit des machines et de la climatisation, la sensation de faux-cuir sous ses paumes, l'odeur de l'éther lui parvinrent également. Il se força à soulever ses paupières engourdies, et retint une grimace lorsque la lumière crue lui blessa la rétine. Une fois qu'il s'y fut habitué, ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur le lit qui occupait la pièce. Mais Harry dormait toujours. Il le contempla quelques minutes encore, et un soupir traversa ses lèvres, presque un sanglot.

Son regard se détacha finalement de lui, glissa sur la fenêtre, avant de s'arrêter avec stupeur de l'autre côté de la pièce, où se tenait debout un homme dont les prunelles fixes l'étudiaient sombrement. Severus retint son souffle.

Draco.

Le musicien le scrutait d'un regard tempétueux et implacable. Il se tenait adossé contre le mur, bras croisés et lorsque Severus prit acte de sa présence, il s'en détacha pour franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Malgré lui, le professeur se recroquevilla un peu plus dans son siège, face à ce visage féroce qui s'avançait. Cependant, il ne chercha pas à esquiver le coup de poing qui s'abattit sur sa mâchoire la seconde d'après. Sa tête fut propulsée vers la gauche : il ne s'en formalisa pas. Les yeux baissés, il attendait la suite de ce qu'il considérait comme un juste châtiment. Mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de cela, il percevait la respiration précipitée de Draco sur sa joue, et ses mains crispées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, et la sueur qui traçait des sillons sur ses tempes. Dans un ultime effort pour se calmer, le jeune homme se redressa brusquement et s'éloigna un peu en passant ses mains sur sa figure. Sans un mot, l'expression toujours violente, il rejoignit la fenêtre.

« Je suis désolé, murmura Severus.

Il eut été plus avisé de ne rien dire, car sitôt que ces paroles eurent franchi sa bouche, son filleul se rua de nouveau sur lui, et, agrippant son col, le souleva et l'entraîna hors de la chambre. Il le plaqua contre un mur, et seulement alors, se permit d'élever la voix.

- Tu es désolé ? siffla-t-il. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Que tu es désolé ?

D'une secousse, il raffermit sa poigne sur le col de Severus.

- Tu l'as trahi, tu comprends ça ? poursuivit-il dans un grondement. Alors qu'il était encore tellement fragile, toi, tu l'as… Tout le chemin qu'il a parcouru, réduit à nuit ! Si j'avais été là…

Sa voix s'éteignit sous le coup de la frustration, et d'une sorte d'impuissance rageuse mais les mots qu'il avait tus ne laissèrent pas de retentir bruyamment dans l'esprit de Severus.

« Si j'avais été là… »

… _rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé._

Tout à coup, la pression se relâcha autour de son cou. Etonné, Severus observa Draco qui regagnait la chambre de Harry, précipitamment. Il le suivit, et s'arrêta au seuil de la petite pièce, le cœur chavirant : le garçon dans le lit avait ouvert les yeux.

Mais tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à approcher davantage, Draco le retint. Harry les contemplait de ses yeux engourdis. Et en avisant la silhouette de son professeur, il se tendit. Alors Draco ordonna d'un timbre incertain :

- Va-t-en. »

Severus, bouleversé, obéit.

Quand il ressortit de la chambre, une demi-heure plus tard, à la suite du médecin, Draco vint s'installer à côté de Severus. Ce dernier était resté assis par terre dans le couloir. Un bleu s'était formé sur sa mâchoire, à l'endroit où il avait encaissé le coup de poing de son filleul.

« Il va bien, commença Draco. Mais il ne veut pas te voir.

La gorge de Severus se noua.

- C'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- C'est ce qu'il a clairement laissé entendre.

Le professeur profita du silence qui s'allongeait entre eux pour se passer la main sur le visage, essuyant furtivement ses yeux dans le même temps. Le jeune homme à côté de lui feignit de ne pas le remarquer.

- Quand repars-tu pour Vienne ? reprit Severus après un long moment.

- Je n'y retourne pas.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent sous le coup de la surprise.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était une opportunité incroyable, pour toi.

Son filleul tordit ses lèvres en un sourire ironique.

- Toi et moi savons très bien pourquoi je suis parti. Tu n'espérais tout de même pas que je reste là-bas après ce qui est arrivé, si ?

Severus soupira, tout en souriant amèrement. Il secoua la tête – alors Draco poursuivit :

- Crois bien que tu ne lui feras plus jamais de mal. J'y veillerai. Sinon, dit-il enfin d'un ton plus léger, j'avais un peu le mal du pays. Et puis l'allemand est vraiment une langue atroce.

Après quoi, il se releva et s'apprêta à partir. Au dernier moment, cependant, il fit volte-face, et lança :

- Tu sais quoi ? S'il t'aime, c'est uniquement parce que tu l'as sauvé. Même pour ça, il n'a pas eu le choix. Je vais le lui donner, moi, ce choix.

Le professeur bondit à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- L'éloigner de toi pour un petit moment, lui répondit tranquillement le jeune homme. Histoire qu'il explore d'autres horizons, tu vois ? Après, ce sera à lui de décider de ce qu'il veut faire. N'essaie pas de m'en empêcher, Severus. C'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour lui, en ce moment. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Severus se massa la nuque avec un soupir de soulagement tandis que le dernier élève de la classe s'échappait par la porte largement ouverte. L'année scolaire s'achevait à la fin de la semaine, et il était désormais impossible de contenir ces jeunes fous. Ereinté, le professeur ne quitta pas tout de suite son siège, et égara un instant le regard dans le fond de la salle. Là-bas, près de la fenêtre, la paillasse de Harry, demeurée intacte, intouchée. On aurait pu croire que, peut-être, il s'était trouvé là la minute d'auparavant, et qu'il venait juste, tout juste de partir. Peu à peu, presque inconsciemment, son esprit reconstitua la forme de son visage, puis celle de son corps assis derrière la table, et il imprima à cet être de vapeur – les fumerolles de ses souvenirs – les gestes de Harry, ses moues, son sourire timide qu'il surprenait parfois, dirigé vers lui. Et cet ectoplasme créé de toute pièce par son cerveau lui parut tout à coup si réel, si proche, si tangible, qu'il tendit la main pour tenter de le toucher. Mais, comme tous les mirages en pareil cas, celui-ci disparut, et la brume se dissipa, et il ne resta plus alors qu'un grand vide dans le cœur de Severus.

Son bras retomba le long de son corps, pendant qu'un rapide calcul lui apprenait que cela faisait deux mois exactement qu'il n'avait plus revu le garçon qu'il aimait.

En rentrant chez lui cet après-midi-là, les bras chargés de courses, Severus tâchait tout à la fois d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de vérifier son courrier. Il y parvint tant bien que mal et demeura une petite minute debout, sur le palier, à énumérer silencieusement les lettres qu'il avait reçues. Facture. Invitation à un séminaire. Relevé bancaire. Facture. Publicité de son assureur. Facture. Et une lettre manuscrite.

Il en reconnut immédiatement l'écriture malhabile et irrégulière, qui possédait néanmoins ceci d'attendrissant que l'on voyait bien qu'elle essayait d'être appliquée. Ses paquets lui échappèrent et vinrent lourdement s'écraser au sol. Il décacheta la lettre d'une main tremblante. Ses jambes, coupées par l'appréhension, cédèrent soudain, et l'obligèrent à s'asseoir précipitamment sur la chaise la plus proche. Son cœur cognait durement en lui quand il déplia la feuille pour la lire.

Il la parcourut, avant de cligner des yeux, incrédule. Il la relut une seconde fois, puis une troisième, afin de s'assurer de ne pas s'être trompé. Lorsque chaque mot, chaque symbole fut bien inscrit dans son esprit, au point qu'il eût pu la réciter sans peine, Severus sentit monter en lui une bouffée d'allégresse. Il baisa la lettre en riant et se redressa d'un bond, toute angoisse envolée, en regrettant de ne pas loger à la campagne, où il aurait pu se mettre à courir à toute allure, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. A la place, il continua à rire follement, à rire à pleine gorge. Un étau dont il avait oublié l'existence venait brusquement de se desserrer au creux de son ventre. Il était heureux.

Et voici ce que disait la lettre :

_«Mon cher Severus_

_Je t'écris de Tinworth, où le ciel est incertain. La chaumière aux coquillages est l'endroit le plus magnifique de la terre, même avec ces nuages gris. Le toit du cottage est incrusté de coquillages, d'où le nom, je suppose, et on surplombe la mer. C'est la première fois que je vois la mer, autrement qu'à la télévision ou en image, je veux dire._

_Comment vas-tu ? Draco m'a dit que je t'avais blessé à la joue. J'espère que c'est guéri. J'espère aussi que ne t'es pas trop inquiété à mon sujet. Je ne suis pas sûr que Draco t'aie dit où nous allions quand il t'a annoncé que nous partions – s'il l'a fait. J'espère enfin que tu ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir suivi dès ma sortie d'hôpital. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu te revoir tout de suite._

_Ici, je me suis reposé, et j'ai pris du recul face à tout ça. J'ai réalisé que tu m'aimais. Moi aussi, je t'aime d'une drôle de façon. C'est bizarre et compliqué. Je ne crois pas que les gens amoureux s'aiment comme nous nous aimons, nous. Draco dit que je t'aime uniquement parce que tu m'as sauvé. C'est vrai. Mais j'ai décidé que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que je ne pourrai jamais aimer quelqu'un plus que toi._

_Ce qui est arrivé était inévitable, à mon avis. En plus, je me rends compte que ce n'était pas bien grave : c'était juste un baiser. Mais ça m'a terrifié, tu comprends ? Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. Enfin, maintenant les choses sont sans doute plus claires entre nous._

_Je voudrais retourner à l'Impasse du Tisseur, si tu me le permets. On pourrait recommencer à vivre ensemble. Ca ne sera pas tout à fait comme avant, bien sûr, parce qu'il n'y aura plus Draco (il a acheté un appartement dans le cœur de Londres) et qu'on ne sera plus seulement ce que l'on était. Peut-être que ça sera étrange au début… J'aimerais changer de lycée, aussi, pour l'année prochaine. Ici, je vais à celui de Ginny Weasley, la fille des propriétaires du cottage._

_Hermione nous a rejoints la semaine dernière. Quant à Draco et moi, nous avons prévu de rentrer dans deux semaines._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Harry »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Deux semaines plus tard, Severus attendait, appuyé contre l'un des piliers situés entre les quais neuf et dix de la gare de King's Cross, qu'arrive le train en provenance de Cornouailles. Il tenait entre ses mains un bouquet de belles tulipes diaprées encore en bouton, auxquelles il jetait de temps en temps de discrets coups d'œil. En les admirant, ses traits affichaient une tendresse inexprimable.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un sifflement s'éleva dans l'air frais et quelques secondes après, un train entrait en gare sur la neuvième voie. Severus releva la tête et scruta le flot des passagers qui en descendaient, jusqu'à apercevoir, noyée parmi eux, une chevelure brune accompagnée d'une tête blonde. Il se fraya un chemin vers le garçon. Le visage de Harry, soudain, surgit à travers la masse des voyageurs et ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

Il était toujours aussi beau, de l'avis du professeur, mais d'une beauté qui, de triste et mélancolique, était devenue plus rayonnante, plus remarquable. Il nota que certains suspendaient même leur chemin pour le dévisager d'une façon presque éblouie. Lui aussi était ébloui, en vérité. Il fit un pas en avant et lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs. L'adolescent le prit en le récompensant d'un sourire radieux qui éclipsa même toute la joliesse des tulipes. Il avisa ensuite la joue de Severus, et son sourire se fit moins gai. Il tendit la main pour retracer du bout des doigts la mince cicatrice qui barrait la pommette de l'homme. Ce dernier frissonna voluptueusement.

« Je suis désolé pour ça, murmura Harry.

Le professeur ne répondit pas. Il saisit la main menue qui flânait sur son visage et en baisa pieusement la paume puis il attira le garçon à lui, le pressa contre sa poitrine, contre son cœur qui s'emballait. Il se pencha, de sorte que sa bouche frôlât l'oreille de Harry. Il y chuchota :

- Je suis désolé… pour tout.

Quoique l'envie le tiraillât, il s'abstint d'embrasser sa tempe, et s'obligea à reculer. Harry souriait toujours.

- Rentrons à la maison, dit-il.

- Oui, sourit à son tour Severus. Rentrons… »

Il s'emparait des bagages du garçon quand il se rappela subitement la présence de Draco. Il le chercha du regard et le repéra à quelques distances de là : il avait eu la discrétion de se tenir à l'écart. Le jeune homme fit signe à son parrain de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il prendrait le taxi. Il conclut son message d'un sourire aimable, dénué de rancune. Severus le lui rendit.

Enfin, il reporta son attention sur Harry, qui, à côté de lui, envoyait un salut de la main au musicien. Tout deux l'observèrent se fondre dans la foule, avant de se détourner pour reprendre leur chemin.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la gare, leurs mains se rencontrèrent plusieurs fois fortuitement dans le ballotement de leur démarche. Severus finit par attraper celle de Harry, et ne plus la lâcher le garçon ne fit pas mine de s'y opposer. Le professeur coula un regard sur le profil de l'adolescent, et le jugea plus droit, moins craintif sa stature elle-aussi lui sembla plus redressée. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il nota la lueur infime qui dansait dans les yeux verts, un éclat qui lui apparut comme étant une sorte d'assurance naissante, instable, qui vacillait, mais sans jamais s'éteindre…

**Fin**

_Voilà, c'est la fin, vous pouvez sortir vos mouchoirs ! =) Bon, comme c'est une fic qui a relativement mal commencé, il fallait bien que j'offre un dénouement heureux à ces petits, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'excuse auprès de toutes celles qui s'attendaient à une belle limonade à un moment donné, ça n'a jamais été prévu - enfin, on devine quand même qu'un jour ou l'autre… Bref. Ca a été une bonne expérience, pour moi, de finir une fic en entier, étant donné que je suis assez volage en ce qui concerne l'écriture. Je commence beaucoup, j'achève rarement. Maintenant, l'objectif est de mener à bien un projet plus long, éventuellement d'une vingtaine de chapitres, dans des délais convenables. Ceci dit, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que « Les mains rouges » soit tout à fait complétée, puisque j'ai en tête une séquelle (où l'on assiste par scénettes à l'existence commune de Harry et Severus durant trente ans – ça fait long), et une préquelle, axée sur Lily et James. Mais je ne peux vraiment rien promettre pour le moment. _

_En tout cas, merci à vous si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, et mention spéciale à celles qui se seront également infligé les notes de début et de fin, où je fais très narcissiquement étalage de mes états d'âme (la première qui chantera Abba dans sa review aura droit a une surprise… p)._

_Et pour finir, un petit coup de RARs :_

_**Oxalide **__: Wahou, merci beaucoup ! C'est le genre de commentaires qui mettent du baume au cœur. J'espère vivement que la fin te plaira !_

_**WITN **__: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! On se sent vachement bien après avoir reçu des messages comme les tiens. Voilà la suite et fin : j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas trop._

_**D-Gray-Man-001 **__: J'ai beaucoup ri en lisant ta review, tu m'as fait penser à un petit hamster tout mignon ! . En tout cas, merci énormément, et voici la suite que tu réclamais à cors et à cris – en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de tes attentes._

_**Drougael **__: Héhé, voici la suite, voici la suite… Bon, elle ne se sera pas pressée, mais qu'y puis-je ? En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, et que tu auras autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à découvrir ta review._

_Voilà ! A bientôt ! _


End file.
